Missing
by DTA2013
Summary: Two Agents set out on a case as disaster strikes...I know, Summary sucks...Please R&R and as always I do not own Crimianl Minds...Rating may change to M later.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**As always, I do not own Criminal Minds….Please R&R…**

The bullpen was normal abuzz with slight mummers of people talking or in the case of the three profilers who sat in the middle of the bullpen it could be quite or they could be found joking around, normally to distract them from the files which came across their desks.

The caseloads never eased off there was always killers or even just general profiles for people which would not normally hit their radar, officers whom had taken every lead every account but to no end they just could not seem to catch the unsub.

Emily had been working for the past few weeks alongside the crimes against children unit, sprawled over her desk was pictures of children whom had gone missing and pictures had been found circling the net, she let out along sigh as she threw her pen down.

"I need a bigger table," Emily said as she leaned back on her chair stretching her back out which crack loudly "Why don't you go and use the conference room," Morgan said with a soft smile. Emily nodded as she gathered up the files, which related to the case "You need a hand?" Emily shook her head. "If I do I will holler"

Emily was already on standby since she was the child expert and SSA Peters had asked if she would be able to assist in the interviews with the children once, they have managed to find them, in total, they had 15 children so far which they had found across the internet and even then, they knew there was more. The searches were being run every day and more information was being fed to Emily as she scattered the files in to piles scrolling through each one.

Trying to work out a pattern, where they were taken from did they know each other, was there a type these unsubs were going for. All the ages had varied but there was a pattern, the children were all between five and eight, from good homes, but hair colour, build and ethnic backgrounds changed. Emily had been working on the fact that they seemed to be taking these children to order.

Which meant they had multiple unsubs and also multiple locations, Emily had to profile the children instead which meant she had to speak to the families to gain information it was a part of the job she hated, parents thought they were being blame for their children going missing and being taken, that they had done something and no matter how much Emily would try and assure them that they weren't responsible for this, they had their own guilt of not being able to protect their children.

Some children had been taken as they waited for parents outside their schools; some had been taken while playing in local parks with their friends. even Emily knew it was hard to keep track of a child while they were playing with their friends in the park as they were always running around, one child had been taken from a local Mall.

Not one of the locations had been hit twice, their paths had never cross they had been in different towns and cities, but what sickened Emily the most was one of the children which had gone missing was a young boy name Tommy, he was eight years old he was very independent but he was also partly blind and this made Emily sick to her stomach, he wouldn't have seen what was happening he would find it hard to know where or who he was with, he attended their local special school, and was on a school trip to a local sensory facility when he had gone missing.

* * *

Emily was grateful when the soft knock on the door disturbed her from the files "Hey JJ" Emily smiled as she placed the file she had been looking at back down on the desk.

"Thought you could do with a coffee" JJ smiled softly as she handed her the cup. "You are a life saver" Emily joked. "So how is it going?" JJ asked, she knew the case that Emily had spent the last week working on and also knew that these cases affected her even though Emily would never let it show. The walls that hid all her emotions inside were well guarded, though they had seen Emily's temper a few times where she could not hold her emotions in right now though even JJ could see they were firmly in place and no one was getting past them. Not even her best friend would be allowed access to her emotions.

JJ took a seat next to her as she spoke knowing Emily could sometimes be defensive, more defensive when a case was playing on her mind her feelings and cases that involved children always brought her temper out but she was their specialist and this was her job aside from other aspects.

"How is it going?" JJ asked carefully, Emily let out a soft sigh "The sooner they get a lead the better" Emily said taking a sip of the coffee making her groan softly. JJ could not help the soft chuckle that escaped her lips at the sound coming from Emily's phone.

"You fancy meeting for lunch" Emily shook her head. "I doubt I will get chance today" Emily's smile was soft as she turned to look at JJ. JJ sighed "Maybe a drink tonight? Me, you and Garcia?" Emily grinned at the thought of going out with her two best friends "Sounds good as long as you keep Garcia under control" Emily joked as JJ rose to leave. "You know no one can control her right?" Emily laughed as the door closed softly leaving her again to face the task of profiling these children and the unsubs.

* * *

Emily finally made her way out of the conference room two hours later in search of much needed coffee, she smiled as she watched Morgan roll his eyes at Reid who was explaining the vast amounts of statics on traffic within their city "Reid, have you ever thought of just writing a book with all you have locked up inside your brain?" Emily joked as she walked towards them.

"What good would that do?" Reid asked slightly puzzled as Morgan chuckled "It would give our ears a break kid" Morgan teased as he handed Emily a cup of coffee. She could not help the smile that spread across her lips as she took the much-needed cup filled with the fuel that she needed to keep awake.

"Reid if you don't like coffee, why drink it?" JJ asked as she watched him pour half a cups worth of sugar into his cup. "I do like coffee" he said with a frown "And sugar?" Emily teased. "It gives my body energy" Emily moved away to sit at the table before Reid started with the facts on sugar and the uses of it within the body.

Emily reached for her phone as she took another sip of her coffee before answering "Prentiss" her face paled slightly as the distinct sound of Peters came through her ears. "You sure about that?" Emily asked, the team could only hear her side of the conversation but they could tell by the look on her face it was partly good news and partly bad news.

"Okay, I will see you when I get their" there was a slight pause as she looked up at JJ "I will ask Hotch if I can" she gave JJ the look of you might be joining me to which JJ nodded. "We will see you when we land Peters," Emily said as she ended the phone call.

"What's going on?" Morgan asked as Emily let out a sigh "They have found three of the boys" Emily swallowed thickly "He wants me to go there to help interview them," JJ gave a soft smile "He also asked if you could join me since your good with the press and the families have" she paused slightly as JJ spoke "I will go and clear it with Hotch" Emily nodded.

"I'll ring Garcia see if she can sort us out a flight to Arizona" JJ nodded as she made her way towards Hotch's office and Emily, smiled knowing it might be better to go and ask Garcia herself so she could also run a few searches for her "Hey Garcia" Emily smiled as she walked into her office

"So you ready for tonight" Emily closed her eyes before looking at her "Change of plans, any chance you can sort me and JJ a flight to Arizona instead" Garcia nodded "Just you two?" she asked as she pulled up the single charter flights which they sometimes used.

"Yes, Peters has" Garcia nodded as Emily's voice trailed off slightly "I could do with you running backgrounds on the families of the children that have been found anything that will help me and JJ when we get there" Emily gave a warm smile "I shall" Garcia smiled "Forward the information to Peters for me, please as I will need to fill JJ in on the flight which is going to take most of the journey Emily gave a sad laugh "Are they okay?" Emily shook her head slightly.

"They have been through a lot Garcia and they haven't been able to speak to them yet hence I need JJ with me" Garcia nodded. "Right I have got you on a single flight it will be ready to leave in an hour" Emily was grateful that not only did they have the jet but that they also had planes on standby for when it was just them flying and not the team. Last thing any of them wanted was to be on a plane and for people to see the files and cases, which they worked.

* * *

Within an hour, they were safely up in the air Emily was running through all the information that Emily had come across and what small details they had managed to find out. "Has anyone managed to speak to them?" JJ asked softly.

"No the parents won't allow it right now, which I can understand JJ but" Emily let out a sigh, "The rape kits have been done and they managed to get picture of their injuries but other than that" Emily gave a sad smile. They both could understand the reluctant of the parents allowing them to speak to the children but they also needed to explain it was the only way of finding the people who had hurt their children and this was where Emily and JJ came in.

They were fresh faces the families did not have any dealings with them and it was that hope that they could gain their trust was what Peters was hoping for. Sometimes it helped using profilers, as they always seemed to be able to gain their trust and allow them to help in catching these people.

The warning lights flashed as the pilot spoke over the speakers "We are hitting slight turbulence so please remain seated and put your seatbelts on" they both placed their seat belts on as they gather up the files knowing if it was bad turbulence they would end up on the floor and it would take them ages to get them back into the correct files.

"You know this is the only part of this job that really sucks" Emily joked as the plane shook as they flew through the turbulence JJ nodded as she looked out of the window her eyes becoming wide in fear as she saw the smoke rise from the wing.

Emily's eyes followed her path as the fear washed over her, both of them getting into the emergency landing positions as the pilots voice came through the speakers, they all knew it was going to happen as the plane started to drop sending their stomachs into waves of sickness as the plane descended rapidly both of them bracing themselves as Emily took hold of JJ's hand in hope of reassuring her.

The smoke bellowed from the plane as it connected with the ground throwing them from their seats. The seatbelt snapping from the impact and the force.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I forgot this before I want to thank my friend for giving me this idea**

The sound echoed around the dense woodland area as birds and wildlife animals fled from the vibrations, which the plane had caused, the smoke bellowed out of the wings causing a dark mist to rise, as the aircraft settled heavily on the ground. The small plane had landed nose first sending the tail into the air before falling hard against the ground, one wing had been ripped off with the sear amount of force before impact, and Emily had been thrown forward out of her seat and was lying unconscious near the front of the plane. The force of the tail end of the plane hitting the ground had sent JJ towards the back of the plane.

* * *

"Agent Peters?" Garcia asked after the phone rang for a few moments. "Yes?" Garcia smiled as she spoke "This is Penelope Garcia from the BAU, Emily asked me to run some searches for you which I have emailed over" Garcia said as he listened to her. "Thank you; do you know when their flight set off?" Peters asked. "They should be with you shortly" Peters smiled "Thank you, I will pass the information over when they arrive," with that the phone call ended.

* * *

The smoke bellowed from the jet engine as flames started to ignite more. The smoke gathered inside the aircraft causing Emily to stir slightly as the smoke caused her to cough "Damn" she mumbled as her hand rested on her head, trying to work out her bearings she felt the door handle to the cockpit as she managed to stand the smoke caused a mist making the visibility dense as she tried to look to see where JJ was.

Carefully she managed to open the door to the cockpit she closed her eyes as she looked at the pilot who had been thrown out of his seat and into the window with the sheer force of the impact, Emily closed her eyes before moving closer placing two fingers on his neck, unable to find a pulse.

"JJ?" Emily called as she came out of the cockpit but received no answer the smoke caused her to cough more as she fumbled her way towards where they had been sitting, "JJ?" Emily called out again hoping to get some kind of response but again all Emily could hear was the crackling of the flames outside. She knew she had to find her and get them both off the plane, she could not help the pilot he was gone, but now she needed to know where JJ was and inside she was praying she was okay.

* * *

"Any word off them yet?" Morgan asked as he took a seat in Garcia's office, "Not yet but looking at the flight path they may have hit bad weather" Garcia gave a soft smile, "Oh Emily is going to love that" he chuckled.

"So what did you want?" Garcia asked turning her attention back to Morgan, "Hoping you would join use for a drink tonight" Garcia smirked slightly "As in you and me?" Morgan laughed "And Reid, Rossi and Hotch" he gave a broad smile as Garcia just looked at him in shock.

"Seriously" Morgan nodded "You know Emily will call in the morning, they will more than likely get there and straight to work or maybe get a few hours depending on what awaits them" Garcia nodded "I know and I also know they will text me later"

* * *

"JJ, come on give me something to work with here" Emily mumbled as she started to feel around the smoke making it impossible to see, the files long forgotten all Emily knew that she had to locate JJ and get them both off the plane before the fire engulfed it completely, Emily moved further towards the back of the plane calling and checking each seating booth as she went along.

"Be more helpful if I could see" Emily grumbled, as her hand connected with what she hoped was JJ's wrist "JJ," Emily said softly but still no response. The only thought was to get them off the aircraft now she had found her, still JJ never made a sound as Emily wrapped her arms around JJ pulling her into a firefighter's lift.

Lucky for everyone on the team they knew these aircrafts inside out and Emily knew the escape hatch was located at the back end of the plane. The smoke seemed to become thicker as Emily struggled to catch her breath as she fumbled now with one hand to locate the handle for the hatch, the crackling was becoming louder and she knew they might only have a few more minutes before the plane was totally engulfed.

The fire had already claimed the cockpit as the heat worked on the door feeding off the air around it burning hotter and faster, Emily just prayed that the flames had not reached the fuel tank yet or they would be out of time.

Emily managed to open the hatch the cool air hit her causing her lungs to burn slightly she faltered for a moment as her eyes adjusted to the smoke filled mist, the last thing she wanted was to survive the crash only for them both to fall to their deaths because she had forgotten to check out how far up they were.

It was a type of irony that Emily felt as she finally saw how far they were from the ground, she knew it was going to hurt but as she turned her head slightly looking at the front of the plane she knew it would hurt a lot more if she didn't move herself and brace herself for the slight jump they were about to take.

If it was just her she would have been able to move faster and not worry too much about the slight drop but JJ still hadn't made a sound and Emily knew nothing of what injuries she may or may not have gotten. Though her brain took over a dead JJ was not an option a broken half-bloody one would be a better one since wounds and broken bones can heal.

Emily took a deep breath as she lowered them both down the best she could, moving JJ so she could use her own body to protect JJ the best she could, though the small 10ft drop wouldn't normally hurt add in a dead weight and lack of balance and the lack of ability to support yourself and all bets were off, the only thing Emily could do was to hope for the best as she allowed her body to fall to the ground. "Damn it" Emily muttered as the pain shot up her leg.

Emily hadn't countered in the fact that the ground area would be uneven as her ankle twisted slightly under their weight, she managed to steady them both as her teeth gritted together as the wave of pain eased. Taking slow deep breathes Emily moved slowly on the uneven ground, JJ had yet to make a sound as Emily finally turned to look at what was left of the plane, she could feel the shiver run through her body as she took in the battered plane the crack along the outside the raging flames that were engulfing the whole of the front of the plane.

Taking a deep breath Emily continued to get them both a safe distance before she would finally stop and check on JJ, she hadn't even checked to see if JJ was breathing, once she had got them far enough away or what she felt was safe enough away she laid JJ down gently, the sound of the explosion pulled Emily as her body wrapped over JJ's last thing she wanted was debris to hit them both, but all Emily cared about was protecting the young woman in front of her, she took a deep breath as her eyes closed, as she finally placed two fingers on her pulse point, silently praying as she searched for her pulse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The music blared as Morgan made his way to the table with their drinks it had been a good evening so far a much needed escape for the team, though they all missed the presence of their two friends, Reid was talking to some friends as they tested his memory which everyone found funny, he has so much stored in his mind it was a surprise he was able to separate everything and find the correct information some days. Garcia was quite she missed her girls even though watching Morgan flirt and attempt to dance with some girls made her chuckle, Rossi and Hotch were drinking and talk between themselves. Not one of them had heard off JJ or Emily as they carried on till late in the evening.

* * *

Emily pressed her fingers again as she tried desperately to find a pulse "Damn it JJ don't do this to me" Emily cursed as she began the drooling task of performing CPR, the tears rolled down her face as she began she just hoped she hadn't left it too late to save her friend, even Emily doubted she would be able to forgive herself if she lost the blonde woman in front of her. Emily's mind became lost in memories as she carried on trying to get her friend to breathe.

'**JJ had been the first person on the team to make her feel welcome, she had gone through all the polices and procurers with her, it was also the first time she had met Garcia, all Emily could think when her eyes first laid on Garcia was one of shock and slight awe of the colourful bundle and jovial person she is and the three of them soon became close and good friend, though Emily was more close to JJ than she cared to admit'**

"Come on JJ" Emily whispered as she continued with the CPR she felt she had been doing it for hours, but in reality, she knew it was only a few minutes, but no matter how tired she was, becoming Emily would plough on.

* * *

Peters looked at the clock again it had been six hours since he had spoken to Garcia and even he knew, even with the bad weather it should not take them this long. He dialled the number again for Emily in a hope that this time he would get an answer instead of the **'Sorry your call cannot be connected at this time' **which was the message he had been given the last three times he had tried.

Maybe the weather was messing with the cell service or knowing what Emily could be like sometimes, he thought it would be best to try JJ's out of the two women JJ was not a person to allow her battery to die unlike Emily who on occasion had.

He waited for the phone to start ringing but instead he was diverted to voicemail thankfully this time he would be able to leave a message. **'JJ this is Agent Peters, can you please let me know if you have landed or if you had to have your flight diverted as I am starting to get a little worried about you both. Please get in touch as soon as you can thanks.'**

Peters had worked closely with Emily before this case that she had been helping him on, and he had a few dealings with JJ as she always seemed to get the impossible done, in all fairness he relied on the BAU more than any other agency he had at his disposal, mainly because the BAU would help even if your boss thought you didn't need help or the local Leos kicked up a fuss. Now he just had to wait for one of them to return his call before he tried to get hold of Garcia or failing that Hotch.

* * *

She had not even notice the fact that the sun was setting and the temperature was dropping as the night drew in, the faint rustling could be heard in the distance as the dense forest area became alive with the nightly gathering of animals in hunt of food and water.

Emily could not help but smile as JJ started to cough her hand resting on JJ's forehead as she waited for her eyes to open. "Easy JJ" Emily said softly as JJ gasped in the much needed air, Emily body was shaking through exhaustion she had been performing CPR for the last fifteen minutes and if she was honest it felt like she had run 100miles her arms burned as her heart raced. Though she would admit, she was not sure if her fast heartbeat was because she trying to save JJ or that fact that she had managed to get her breathing again.

The chill of the air brushed against her skin as she finally looked up noticing that dusk was soon approaching as she removed her top placing it over JJ in her eyes JJ needed to keep warm more than her right now.

A broad smile hit her lips as unfocused eyes fell on her, Emily breathed another sigh of relief as she looked into the blue orbs "Thank god" Emily whispered out, JJ frowned slightly as her chest burnt as she inhaled the air causing her to cough again "Em, wh" Emily shook her head in a sense to stop her from trying to talk "We crashed" Emily gave a soft smile before she spoke again "We need to move from here but I'm going to have to carry you okay" JJ could only nodded her body sore and exhausted as Emily wrapped her small frame in her arms so they could find some shelter for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sorry but work is busy again so updates will be slow…. Translation is from Google translate… **

Emily had managed to find them both some shelter for the night, her ankle was still throbbing but she could cope with the pain, she had stayed awake watching over JJ who was sleeping peacefully in her arms, with each breathe she took gave Emily more comfort she was still here but the memory of JJ laying there not breathing was going to haunt her for a long time. For now, though she would just take comfort in the fact they were okay.

* * *

SSA Peters had given up trying to get through to both Agents as he dialled Hotch's cell phone, he knew it was early but still he was unable to get hold of either one of them. He did feel slightly guilty at the thought of waking someone up at four in the morning, but he himself had yet to go to sleep as he listened to the phone ring out.

"Hotchner" Hotch could hear the soft sigh on the other end of the phone "Hotch, It's Peters" the second Peters had said his name Hotch had started to get up as he spoke "Peters? What's wrong?" he asked as he threw his shirt on.

"I know its late but Emily and JJ still haven't arrived have you heard off them?" the cold chill ran through Hotch's body as he spoke "Not since they left the BAU fourteen hours ago" Peters swallowed deeply before he spoke again. "I haven't been able to reach either of them, we had a bad storm yesterday and they could have been diverted to another landing strip"

"Peters I will ring you once I get into the office," Hotch said as he finished getting dressed. Hotch had rung the rest of the team as he made his way in, Garcia met him in the hallway as he exits the lift. "Hotch," the worry in the one word made Hotch's face soften "Garcia, can you pull the flight up and see if you can get hold of the pilot" he asked softly as Garcia nodded "What if" Hotch shook his head not giving her a chance to finish. "Let's not jump to anything until we have proof, you know what Emily can be like with her phone battery is probably dead and JJ"

Garcia nodded as she walked away, "Garcia come up to the conference room as soon as you can" Garcia nodded as she spoke "I will do once I have tried to get hold of them." The last part was more a prayer to her-self that she would be able to get hold of them.

* * *

JJ moaned slightly as she moved in Emily arms slightly, Emily couldn't help the small smile that slipped past her lips as she ran her fingers through JJ's hair, JJ stirred more as she felt someone playing with her hair as she slowly opened her eyes, "¡gracias a dios!" Emily whispered as she looked in to now clear blue eyes.

"How you feeling?" Emily asked as JJ continued to just look at her "Like someone ran a train through my head" JJ said, her voice was softer than normal, Emily nodded "Emily what happened and where are we?" JJ asked as she wrapped the jacket around her more.

Emily smiled softly more to reassure JJ as she spoke "We hit some turbulence and the plane went down" JJ's eyes went slightly wide, "How did we end up" JJ looked around and noticed they were in a type of cave, "here?" Emily smiled as she let out a slight chuckle.

"We had to get off the plane" Emily said simply, Emily didn't want to panic or upset JJ, she already was aware that JJ was scared of the woods Emily could only think what could happen if she told JJ and neither of them had a great ending.

Emily ankle was still throbbing the pain shooting up and down her calf even as she was sat still she dreaded placing pressure on it, but she knew she was going to have to because they needed to get moving. "So JJ you think you can cope with out your normal five cups of coffee for one morning?" Emily joked. "I can try Emily" JJ replied with a smile.

* * *

Garcia made her way into the conference room a few hours later as Hotch glanced at her, the rest of the team were gathered around the table as she shook her head slightly. Garcia had managed to track the planes movements until one point where it just dropped off the radar. "They are trying to locate the black box," Garcia said with a sad smile.

Hotch turned to the map as he spoke "We know from the co-ordinates that Garcia sent us that the plane was last seen in this area," Hotch said as he pointed to the national forest area where the plane seemed to have vanished.

"JJ is going to hate this," Morgan muttered, as Rossi looked at him confused "JJ is scared of the woods" Garcia said giving a weak smile.

"Garcia any luck with their cell phones?" Hotch asked, "No, nothing they must have been broken or their batteries died, they seemed to have last bounced off these cell towers and then nothing" Garcia sighed, "They seemed to have dropped off around the time they hit turbulence" Garcia finally sat down next to Morgan. "I have placed a trace on both cell phones in case they get turned back on" Hotch gave a soft smile.

"The forest rangers have already started on running grid searches and we will be joining them, wheels up in twenty," Hotch said softly as the team started to get up all aside from Garcia.

Morgan hanged back as he rested his hand on her shoulder "We will find them Garcia" he gave a reassuring smile as Garcia shook her head slightly "What if Emily tries to find her way out instead of staying near the plane or what if" Morgan placed his finger on her lips to hush her as he spoke. "Emily will try and locate a trail, it is what we have been trained to do and you know full well Emily will look after JJ" Garcia nodded though he could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"As soon as we get there I will call you, I promise you we will find them" Garcia could only nod, Morgan and Emily were partners and extremely close and even Garcia knew Morgan wouldn't stop until he had found them both "Bring my girls home" Garcia said as Morgan placed his lips on her forehead "I will babygirl"

* * *

"JJ do you think you can move?" Emily asked as she shifted her weight slightly. JJ frowned as she looked around her hand automatically gripping Emily's top "You want us to walk in there? We could get lost?" Emily could not help the slight chuckle that came out as she spoke "I think we are already lost JJ, but we need to see if we can find a trail or a footpath" Emily said softly.

Emily could feel J shudder against her as she spoke softly into her ear "You know I won't let anything happen to you JJ" JJ nodded against her, she knew Emily wouldn't let anything happen to her but she still feared the woods and the animals that wondered around in there.

* * *

"¡gracias a dios!" Thank god**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The team had arrived at Blue Ridge within five hours, the ranger in charge gave him a sad smile as the team of agents approached, Hotch just nodded, he already knew the likelihood of them surviving the plane crash was a 50% chance either way for them both, and he also knew they may have survived the crash but with the temperature dropping so low at night and all the wild animals that roamed the park it could swing either way and for the first time in being with this team he allowed his emotions to show, the team could see the worry etched on his face and the concern in his eyes and even Rossi had the same expression.

Morgan closed his phone placing it back into the belt clip on his waist he had promised to ring her every chance he got even if there was no news. After Hotch had introduced them all to the ranger,he began to fill them in on where they had searched so far.

"We have done a grid search over the north side of the area and we are about to start on the south side, your tech analysts has sent us the co-ordinates of where the plane had last been picked up, which is around the south and east of the park," he paused for a moment as Morgan looked at him.

"What are the chances of them being" Morgan felt his throat become choked as he cut himself off knowing that the ranger would already know what he was trying to ask.

"The main thing I am concerned about is that, the temperature can drop in this area below 26f and if they are injured and unable to find shelter" he gave a sad smile knowing the agents in front of him already understood what he was saying.

* * *

JJ moved slightly as her chest throbbed, "I think I may have broken a rib or more," she said softly as she breathed slightly shallower than normal. Emily nodded in understanding and also with the knowledge that she may have been the person to brake her ribs but to her that wasn't a problem JJ was breathing and though she didn't want to drop the bombshell that she had, had to perform cpr she knew she would have to at some point but right now she couldn't bring herself to do it. The image of her lifeless body still played in her mind.

"Well we did get thrown out of our seats so more than likely you have," she said with a soft smile as she bit the inside of her lower lip, "We should try and move JJ" Emily said softly as she tried to stand. The exhaustion and pain in her ankle took over her body, but the stubborn side of her over took, pain and exhaustion was not something she would give into, she need to get them both out of the dense forest they had found themselves in and either find a trail or a clearing. She knew that the flag would have been raised by now and that the team would be searching for them.

"Are you sure we should move Emily?" JJ asked as her eyes scanned the area around her Emily could feel the grip that JJ had on her shirt as she smiled softly at her.

"JJ the team will be looking for us and Morgan will know that I will try and find a trail or a clearing, remember that is what we have always been told to-do" she gave a weak smile already knowing why JJ was so reluctant. However, when JJ spoke she could not help but chuckle.

"We are in a forest it isn't safe to walk around, you have no idea what is out there or what we could run into" she scowled at her slightly as she heard Emily start to chuckle. "Jen, I have an idea of what is in a forest, and by the looks of it we are in a national park, so there will be trails and also we still have our guns or have you forgotten how to use yours?" JJ could not help but roll her eyes at the comment "I am the best shot on the team so what do you think"

Emily smirked "See nothing to worry about then, you will protect me" the comment earned her a playful slap on her arm, though JJ wouldn't let go of Emily's shirt as they began to get up of the cool floor, "Think I can have my shirt back?" Emily asked with a bemused look on her face.

* * *

The team and the rangers had been searching the area for the best part of three hours as they worked their way slowly through the south side of the park, the national park ran for miles and they all knew they would not be able to finish searching the area in one day much to Morgan's annoyance.

"We will have to start making our way back in a few hours," the ranger said softly knowing that the team would not want to leave without the two members of their team. "We will search the next two grids and then we must head back," even Hotch knew that they didn't really want to out here when nightfall fell the animals that came out hunting and if anything happened to them they would be no use to Emily or JJ, he nodded in understanding as he felt the eyes of Morgan burn into his back.

* * *

Emily closed her eyes as she placed her foot on the ground, the pain again ran up her leg as she took a sharp breathe hoping that JJ hadn't heard her, but the look on the blondes face told her she had been busted. "Emily what have you done?" Emily gave a half smile and even that laced the pain across her face as she closed her eyes "Twisted my ankle" well she hoped she had just twisted it.

The pain that emanated from her ankle had taken over most her body so she thought, and with the amount of pain she was in she knew she had more than likely broken it but that was the last thing on her mind really they need to get out of the forest and in to an open space and find shelter for the night as they began to walk slowly through the area.

The slight rustling of leaves made JJ jump her grip becoming tighter on Emily's blouse to the point Emily began to worry JJ would rip the buttons off leaving her full exposed, not only to the weather but to anyone they may happen to come across and she knew Morgan would never allow her to forget it. "You think you could hold my hand or arm instead JJ?" Emily mused slightly as her top began to lower slightly.

JJ turned to look at her as she saw what she was doing, the fear inside her made her want to cling to Emily for dear life, the fear she had of the woods wasn't a slight fear it was the type of fear that people had at the sight of spiders, the thought of them crawling on your skin making your blood turn cold, your stomach twisting causing the lump to form in your throat as every part of your body screamed in fear and panic, but as Emily prised her fingers off her blouse entwining them with her own the fear started to dwindle slightly.

Emily Prentiss was strong, stubborn, and loyal, more than anything she protected those she cared about with her life, over the years JJ had begun to see it more, and more, she saw the pain in her eyes the first time JJ had been hurt and worry about Reid's safety when he had been kidnapped. As Emily's fingers tightened with hers in a reassuring gesture JJ knew, she was safe she was going to be okay.

Emily gave a soft smile as they made their way further into the woods hoping as she looked up at the sun she was on the right path, the pain still over took her body, as the cooler air attacked her skin, she could only hope the team would find them soon.

* * *

The sun began to draw in as the team retreated back towards the camp sight not one of them was willing to evade the area which there friends their team members, their family was lost in. "This doesn't feel right Hotch" Morgan grumbled, like Emily Morgan had a strong desire to protect, to take care of the people around him, Emily and JJ classed him as their big brother even though Emily was older than him, he was the one person you would want fighting in the same corner as you.

"I know but we will head out again at first light, we would be no use if we got ourselves lost or hurt" Hotch said as he gave a soft smile, he knew the odds but he also knew the two women on his team were forces you didn't fully want to go up against. "Prentiss would kick your arse if anything happened to you" Morgan chuckled slightly as he gave a solid nod knowing Hotch was right.

* * *

Emily looked at the sky as she saw it turning a light grey colour "We need to find shelter for the night JJ," Emily said as she squeezed her hand softly. JJ could only nod as she tried to press her body more against Emily; the thought of another night in the forest scared her more than walking through the open.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Emily," JJ said softly as she began to wake, "Yes?" a soft sigh could be heard coming from JJ "I really need a drink" her voice was still soft as Emily nodded in agreement. The last drink they had, had was the afternoon just before they flew out. "Hopefully we can find a river or a stream Jen," Emily said with a slight smile.

Emily again hadn't managed to sleep she had kept a watchful eye over JJ, she was scared to close her eyes the image haunted her every time her eyes closed, JJ looked at her as though she was studying her, "Have you even slept?" she asked as the frown over took her face.

Emily closed her eyes for a moment letting out a soft sigh, she could not lie to JJ but she did not want the blonde to worry about her, Emily would never allow herself to be seen as weak and this in her eyes classed her as weak. "I got a little" Emily gave a half smile as she began to get up off the floor. "Let's go and see if we can find a stream or something"

JJ nodded as Emily helped her up her eyes going slightly wide as she looked to the entrance of the small cave they had managed to find, her arms wrapping around Emily as her body shook slightly the fear making her want to panic, the feeling of wanting to run was taking over as Emily wrapped her arms around her placing her body in front of JJ, she drew her gun out of its clip slowly as she stared at the bear which was at the enterance.

* * *

Morgan groaned to the sound of his phone ringing without looking at the caller id he answered "Morgan" his voice laced with sleep, as the worried and a slightly high pitched voice rung through the ear piece "Derek Morgan, why does it sound like you are sleeping and not outside?"

Morgan could not help but smile as he spoke. "Babygirl, unlike where you are it is light outside, here it is still dark, well maybe it is getting lighter," he said with a smirk. "Oh right sorry," Garcia, muttered forgetting about the three-hour time difference.

"What are the chances of finding them Morgan?" he shook his head slightly as he took a deep breath, "We will find them," he voice more sure than what he was feeling inside. "But" Morgan cut her off before she worked herself into a panic "I am not coming home without them and that goes for the rest of us okay" his voice was firm as he spoke but soft.

He knew how close the three of them were and Garcia knew how close Emily and Morgan where, "I just wish there was something I could do Morgan" Garcia said her voice conveyed sadness and Morgan's heart went out to her more. He knew himself there was nothing worse than feeling helpless and more so when friends and family were involved. "I know babygirl," he whispered.

* * *

"Emily do something" JJ whispered behind as she clung on to Emily's top, Emily still had one hand holding JJ and the other on her gun. She watched as the bear looked at them, she knew she wouldn't be able to do what she had done in the past, only because letting go of JJ wasn't an option, if she didn't like woods in the first placed she sure was going to hate them now.

Emily had no choice but to lower her gun to the ground facing away from them, but being in a shallow cave was going to hurt like hell, the gun was loud enough without adding an echo to it as well. "JJ I need you to cover your ears" Emily said softly.

"You're not going to fire that in here are you," JJ said her voice slightly in shock, Emily rolled her eyes before closing. "You have any better ideas?" Emily replied as she shook her head. "But what if it attacks" JJ had a valid argument in truth, but Emily knew the sound of the gun would scare the bear away; "You had a flare gun or horn to hand?" Emily could not help but mock the small blonde behind her.

"Better than shooting it" Emily couldn't help the soft chuckle that came from her mouth "I doubt shooting the floor will hurt it, just scare it away" she let out a soft sigh, all either of them wanted right now, other than to be found or get out of the forest was a drink, not to be faced with a bear.

"Okay" JJ said her voice slightly wavered as she released the death grip she had on Emily's top and placed her hands over her ears. They both knew it was going to hurt slightly and at least cause their ears to ring, Emily didn't allow chance for a warning as she let off a shot sending the bear scurrying away from them.

Emily smiled as she rubbed her ears as the ringing began, "I think we need to get out of here just in case it comes back," Emily said just as JJ threw her arms around Emily. Emily could not help the content that came off her at the feeling of JJ wrapping her arms around her as she returned the embrace.

JJ had always held a place in her heart and Emily always had a strong desire to protect her though she would never allow it to show, but the mere shock of JJ arms around her set her stomach into a frenzy, JJ took a deep breath as the scent of Emily attacked her senses she pulled away slightly, she couldn't help the next action she did, she just hoped Emily didn't freak as she placed her lips onto her cheek before pulling away to look into her eyes as she spoke "Thank you" a smile splay across her lips and a slight chuckle at the sight of Emily blushing.

* * *

The team made their way through the forest heading to where they last were the day before, to start another search in hope of finding them or at least the plane, at least if they found the crash site they would be able to use the dogs to find their scent.

They had another 8miles of the south side to search, which was where Garcia had lasted managed to pick a signal up from the plane, thanks to the pilot sending out a mayday call.

* * *

Emily and JJ had headed towards the Westside of the park as they managed to pick the sound up of running water, they slowly made their way to the stream thankful to be able to finally take in some fluids JJ's stomach rumbled with hunger but right now the main thing was they had managed to quench their thirst they trail the stream downwards it would either take them further into the forest or bring them to a better path or hopefully a fisherman in all honesty they just wanted out of there. JJ stayed close to Emily her hand again gripped on her top as they walked along the embankment.

* * *

They had been searching for the past four hours before Morgan's eyes lit up he could see the smoke rising through the trees, it was either campfire or the smouldering remains of the plane they slowly made their way towards the smoke in hope they had found something and not campers.

The flames had long gone out but the heat still emanated smoke as the leaves and ground took in the heat, Reid chocked slightly as he came across part of the debris of the plane, he whispered to himself "This doesn't look good" Morgan placed his hand on Reid's shoulder as he spoke in comfort.

"Don't go there kid, you know Emily is too stubborn" he gave a kind smile as they both took in the site that laid before them, the shell of what was once a plane laid smouldering on the ground, windows smashed, the seats sprawled on the floor some burnt, some with just slight damage, the front of the plane had taken most of the damage, one wing had remained attached to the plane while the other had been found a few 100 yards from it.

Rossi took a deep breath as him and Hotch looked at the wreckage, "What are the chances they have survived that" he said in a hushed voice, Hotch took a breath hating his own response "I think we could be looking for three bodies" he voice conveyed sadness. They all said a silent prayer that their two friends had managed to get to safety before the flames and smoke had taken over.

Tom had walked around the smoking vessel making his way towards the front of the plane he closed his eyes as he walked towards the rocks which may have provided some shelter if there had been any survivors, "Oh my god" he mutter as he found the burnt remains that he could only think had been thrown from the plane either on impact or with the explosion.

The smell of smouldering flesh turned his stomach as he heaved violently drawing the attention of the team towards him. Hotch and Rossi managed to keep their emotions under control as they looked at the remains. Morgan stared in disbelief at the body a wave of nausea travelled through his body, Reid took a deep breath as he tried to hold back the fear and panic the ran through his body.

One of the more senior rangers made his way over as he looked at the body he pulled out a sheet on from his rucksack his heart went out to the agents but there was some relief when he spoke. "The pilot" he gave a sad smile before placing the sheet over his body; he could see the relief on the agents face. Though he knew that they would have to search the whole area in case the two female agents had suffered the same fate.

"Are you sure?" Reid said his voice slightly weak unable to move any closer in case it was one of his friends, the ranger nodded as he gave the younger agent a soft smile, their hearts went out to the pilots family as they then began the gruelling task of searching for the bodies of their two friends, each one of them hoped they wouldn't find anything.

* * *

They had been walking downstream for a few hours, Emily's eyes lit up as she noticed a wooden building on the other side of the stream, now it was just a case of crossing the stream. JJ followed Emily's eye line as hope ran through her body, though they both knew it was not hunting season it would at least give them shelter for the night without the fear of waking up facing a bear.

They carefully made their way across the stream, "What are the chances of it being unlocked" JJ said softly as she helped Emily up the embankment, Emily gave a thank full smile as she stood on soiled ground "Well if it is then we won't get done for B&E she joked as JJ scowled at her "Real funny Em" Emily gave her a playful look as they carefully made their way to the small cabin.

"If we are lucky their might be some previsions inside" Emily said softly as she tried the door, both grateful that it was unlocked "Guess they aren't worried about anything being taken" JJ said as Emily drew out her gun, just in case someone was home, last thing she wanted was to walk in to be face with a shotgun. "I doubt they get many visitors," Emily teased. The cabin was small all opened planned, a small area which held a small gas stove, an open fire which they would be able to light with some wood from outside, Emily chuckled as her eyes fell on the small cot which had blankets laid on top enough to keep you warm with.

Emily opened the cupboard her heart sored when she found the tins, though there was no labels to state what the food was she didn't care, anything was better than nothing she gave JJ a soft smile as she rooted for a tin opener. She looked at the small chair as she spoke, "You take the cot JJ" she gave a soft smile before she looked at a now frowning blonde.

"Emily, we can share the cot" she said carefully, Emily knew there was enough room for the both of them to get some sleep as long as she could trust herself in such a close space with the woman that now stood before them. Emily swallowed thickly before answering, as a blush crept across her cheeks "Okay"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Emily had finally managed to get some sleep, though she thought to stay awake her exhaustion won, though her sleep was less than peaceful it had helped her recover somewhat.

JJ's arm was snaked around Emily's torso in effect pinning her to the bed she couldn't help but chuckle as she tried to pry herself away from JJ, Emily looked down at the sleeping blonde tucking the stray piece of hair that had fallen over her face during the night out of her face and behind her ear, the action caused JJ to stir slightly as she mumbled "Don't move, comfy" JJ protested slightly as she curled into the warmth of the body next to her.

Emily could all but roll her eyes as she tried to repress a chuckle as she turned onto her side in effect spooning the blonde, she sighed against the long blonde hair as she felt JJ shuffle into a more easier position and also making sure Emily had nowhere to go. "What do you think are the chances of them stumbling across this cabin Em?" JJ asked as she smiled feeling Emily pull her closer. "Well as long as Morgan is with them and they listen to him hopefully once they find the stream," Emily said softly.

"Are you feeling better now?" Emily asked as she pushed herself up on to her elbow, so that she leaned slightly over JJ. "You mean since we are now in the safety of four walls and a door that shuts, a hell of a lot better"

"So Ms Prentiss what are you making for our breakfast" JJ teased as she rolled on to her back looking up at Emily, Emily gave her a sideways glance as she rolled her eyes "A surprise" she mused, "Though in order for me to make breakfast you're going to have to move so I can get up" she smirked.

* * *

The team had made their way back towards the crash site at first light, waiting for the dogs to arrive, in a hope that they could pick up a trail, they had spent most of the day before searching for bodies and they were grateful they hadn't come across any, but this just meant that they were lost or even that they survived the crash and met another fate. The team all knew they still only had a 50% chance of finding them alive.

* * *

JJ watched as Emily moved towards the kitchen area, she sighed slightly as see could clearly see the amount of pain the stubborn profiler was in. "Em, let me look at your ankle please" JJ asked carefully, she knew the chances of her being refused outweighed the expectance of allowing someone close enough, to take care of her even if it was just a little, very slim chance but as she watched Emily turn around and the half smile that was spread across her lips she knew the answer.

"I'm fine JJ," Emily said as she started to look through the cupboards, "How is your chest?" Emily asked keeping her back to the blonde, "Sore" JJ replied as she made her way across the wooden flooring, "What are the chances there is a jar of coffee in here?" she mused.

Emily couldn't help but chuckle "Black coffee, Jeeze JJ I knew you liked your coffee but really" she gave her a slightly pointed look as JJ just smirked "Well it might wake me up more" Emily could only shake her head as she grabbed hold of a random tin, hoping it wasn't another tin of corn beef.

"I want to go and see if I can find a trail after Jen, we must be near one or very close to one," Emily said with a slight smile. "Would it not be more practical to stay here and wait to be found?" JJ said as she poured them both a glass of water.

"What if someone else comes back JJ, remember we are trespassing, and also if they bring out the dogs they will be able to track our scent" Emily said easily, JJ sighed already knowing Emily was right, if someone was to come back to the cabin they may not be willing to ask questions first.

* * *

Again, the team searched the area just in case they had missed something the day before as they waited for the dogs to arrive, "What do you think are the chances they will be okay" Morgan asked as he leaned against some rocks. "Or the chances we will find them" he trailed off slightly.

"50/50 either way" Reid said as he stood off to the side of Morgan. "And finding them?" Morgan mused. "If they are walking at 2 mph after one hour the search area is 3.14 x (2 x 2) or almost 13 square miles. However, if they are walking at 2 mph but the time lapse is 2 hours then the theoretical search area quadruples in just double the time to almost 50 square miles, etc. making this a very urgent matter!And we both know how fast those two are" Morgan looked at him in slight disbelief "You couldn't have just gone with the 50/50 could you" Reid looked at him slightly puzzled, just as more rangers turned up with the dogs much to Morgan's relief.

* * *

Emily chuckled slightly as JJ rooted through the cupboards "You know anyone would think you're a drug addict" Emily mused as she watched JJ check for coffee "Well caffeine is addictive" JJ smirked as she too came up empty.

"So can we please go and see if we can find a trial or something, I can't just sit here," Emily mused as JJ nodded. If they were both honest, they felt better since having a full night's sleep without the worry of animals getting to close or in JJ's case being confronted with a bear.

The shock that had taken over JJ had seemed to have vanished after a goodnights sleep though Emily doubted it but for now she was, just please to have her friend safe and more sure of herself; she just hoped it lasted when they hit the forest again. Emily knew fear sometimes could overtake your body and cause you to act out of character.

* * *

The team followed the dogs, which took them to a few caves, and Hotch could only think they had found shelter in them, Morgan looked at the markings in the ground as he walked over; the scuffmarks and the shell casing made him smile and worry slightly at the same time. "Looks like someone fired a gun" he said as he looked at Hotch and Rossi, "Well we all know Emily has a habit of shoot first ask later" Rossi joked, they just hoped they were correct and it was from Emily's gun, they had found JJ's gun at the crash site which had been bagged and tagged and was now locked up safely.

* * *

Emily took the lead as they make their way down the rocky pathway that seemed to take them down into a type of gully, the dryness of it told them both that no water had passed through in a long time. Emily struggled slightly as she tried to get her footing, her ankle still throbbed but it was easing slightly, though Emily knew that it was because she was now use to the pain that it was becoming more like a dull ache at the back of her mind.

"You sure they will pick up our scent?" JJ said as she looked back up at the rocks they had just come down, "I am more than sure, can you trust me, please?" Emily said with a slight smirk making JJ roll her eyes.

They both couldn't help but smile once they had stumbled onto a trail though it looked as though it wasn't used as much as it should have been it was a trail and that gave them both more hope than they had, had when they came across the cabin. "How long do you think we have been walking for?" JJ asked Emily stopped and looked at her in slight shock "I'd personally rather not think of it on the grounds I am too young for a heart attack" JJ shook her head as she smiled "Well at your age there is always a chance" Emily scoffed slightly "Thank you Doctor Reid" she mocked slightly as she moved the branches and brambles out of the way, JJ followed chuckling behind her. As Emily came to an abrupt stop.

* * *

The team had managed to find the stream after a few hours; thanks to the dogs, though they seemed to have lost the scent but they all hoped they could pick it back up, "Is that a cabin?" Morgan asked as he looked across the stream, though they were slightly far out to see it fully, "There are a few hunters cabins in these parts" the ranger said as they began to move more towards looking for as safer part to cross over.

* * *

JJ walked slightly into the back of Emily as she looked to see what had made Emily stop suddenly "Is that" JJ said in disbelief "My God" Emily mutter as she took in her surroundings.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**What can I say…I have to put a cliff-hanger in somewhere ;o)**

Emily stared a head, as they both looked on, her feet stayed firmly rooted to the spot, JJ had the same expression on her face, neither of them able to hide the sheer shock of what they had stumbled upon. As though on instinct Emily drew her gun, taking the safety off, stretching her arm slightly so the gun was aimed more at the floor. JJ stayed close without her gun she knew she was an easy target but that did not mean she could not watch Emily's back as they both made their way in to the small opening they had managed to stumble upon.

* * *

The signs that Emily and JJ had been in the cabin settled Morgan more as the hopes in finding them increased with each move they made. "You know JJ is going to be more than scared of the woods now don't you?" Reid commented. Morgan chuckled slightly. "And Emily is going to hate flying even more"

"You would think someone who has spent most there life flying she would be fine with it." Rossi said softly.

"True, but might be an idea to see if they want fly or drive back. I doubt neither of them will be in a rush to get back on one." Hotch said

"You're forgetting one slight thing there Hotch. Emily is stubborn and JJ will follow Emily." Morgan stated.

Hotch knew he was right their two colleges had a strong friendship and getting through this would only strengthen their bond. Rossi let out a rare chuckle as a small smile ghost Hotch's lips.

"Do you think those two have worked things out yet or they are still dancing around?" Rossi asked keeping his voice low as Hotch laughed slightly. "They are profilers so it is only right that neither of them have a clue."

However, JJ was not a fully trained profiler she was still a valuable part of the team. Hotch had asked her about taking the course but each time JJ would say no stating that she liked to be the one people could turn to. And also, someone had to keep them in line.

* * *

The area in which they had stumbled across was a slight clearing but surrounded by trees and giving the amount of foliage, and they could tell it had not been walked or stumbled across in years.

Emily's and JJs hearts broke slightly they knew they were not going to be able to move any further now and they could not leave the area, which they had now found them selves in.

The ground had been disturbed and the soil rounded upon the grass where the earth had been moved, it looked as though they were in a cemetery and they were coming to pay their respects. However, this was no resting place, deep in the forest. Freshly dug graves littered the once beautiful landscape and without even disturbing anything they could tell they were too small to be adult graves.

Emily tried to do a count of how many there were but once she had counted to 20 she stopped. They both felt as though they were intruding on there now peaceful sleep. Her mind slipped back to the case files she had been working on. In addition, the fact she had already guessed they were also, near where they were meant to be. The one thing that played on her mind is that they had been too late and so many lives had now been lost.

* * *

The dogs had again picked up the scent of the two missing agents and headed towards the south side of the property. "They couldn't have just waited here could they," Morgan said as he followed behind the dogs. "That would be too easy," Reid said with a slight smirk as Morgan looked at him shaking his head.

"Just because Emily isn't here doesn't mean we need someone else to take over her 'smart' comments" Morgan said in a slight chuckle.

* * *

Emily moved slightly as she overcame her shock at what they had stumbled upon, as she spoke "Might be best to get out of sight and away from this main trail" she said carefully as JJ nodded in agreement. "You think there is a chance he will turn up?"

Emily gave a half smile, "We could only hope to be that lucky Jen, it seems there is more than the case files which I had received here" crimes against children was Emily's area of expertise, the team looked up to her for it, as crimes against children always seemed and were so much worse than anything else. Children were unable to defend their selves. They were no match against the average adult, and children seemed to trust the adults more than they seemed to trust the adults more than children of the same age to some degree.

Though each time a new case came across her desk it was always worse than the last file, it sickened her deeply she was never sure which was worse though a child being killed or a child living through the abuse or trauma, the memories, the fear. Nevertheless, this also amazed her children seemed to be able to deal with it some much better than an adult would; they expressed themselves more than anything, so you were able to tell sometimes if they were not coping well.

"I never understand how someone can hurt a child" JJ said as they found a spot that was well covered but gave them a clear line of sight should anyone happen to enter what Emily thought of as a slight resting place, the calm peacefulness that surrounded the area would in her eyes be far better than what they had gone through. She hoped they we in peace now as she turned to look at JJ, giving her a soft smile. "It's not even something I can understand, some are ill, others have lived through some type of abuse, it is a never ending cycle that seems to get worse. Children have become pawns, objects and even a trade to some people."

Emily gave a soft sigh, "I have never understood how a person can have any type of sexual feelings for a child, the love we have for them is so different from any other type of love. They are pure and innocent. To have their lives cut short so young is a tragedy, but this, what is set out before us is so much more than a tragedy, it is beyond anyway my mind could even care to try and understand, how another human could do this."

JJ listened to her in awe, they all knew that Emily was passionate about the cases that crossed her desk, but the guarded profiler never allowed her feelings to show, though she had on a rare few occasions, but the anger never shocked or surprised them, though to fellow onlookers and outside law enforcements, you could see the look of shock. Seeing the calm, collected and kind Emily while in the office, place a gun in her hand and an unsub nearby set her pulse racing and sometimes her temper too.

* * *

The dogs struggled slightly to climb down into the gully, as the team followed behind them, and along the dried up riverbed, "I doubt anyone has been around here in years" Rossi commented as the ranger gave him a kind smile, "Not many people use these old trails anymore they tend to stay to the north side of the forest, though the children from the local village on the south side have been known to come and play in this area, but now it is slightly over grown and after a few lost their way they hardly come in, and it isn't really an area we look in, since their isn't many places you are able to set up a camp site." The team nodded knowing how vast the landscape was, it would be impossible to keep track of every one if they ventured this deep into the forest.

* * *

Emily and JJ crouched down as they heard the rustling coming from the same area they had walked through, both hoping it was the unsub though the other part of them hoping it was the team, Emily kept her gun trained on the trail which lead into the area keeping still and quiet as they waited.

* * *

The teams eyes went slightly wide as they whispered once they came towards the opening "My god" one of the rangers muttered as he also took in the sight before him. It was the sight that laid before them that made Morgan call out for his partner "Emily?" they knew that if the two of them had indeed come across this that neither of them would leave the area.

Emily closed her eyes lowering her gun as she let out a slight sigh at the sound of her partners voice, they both made their way slowly out of the area which they had taken cover in JJ's arm was wrapped around Emily's waist as she limped slightly, it shocked her that Emily was allowing this type of help but considering the amount of pain she must have been in, she took slight comfort in being allowed to help the stubborn profiler.

"Morgan," Emily said as her eyes fell upon him, a broad smile spread across his face as they all made their way over towards them, as he wrapped his arms around her and JJ "Can you ever keep out of trouble at least for just one day" he said as she chuckled "It's so good to see you" Emily whispered as he pulled back.

The team gathered around before Emily's eyes trailed away over the graves that they had found, the team each greeted them they all chuckled as Reid wrapped his arms around JJ and unwilling to let go "Easy Reid," Emily said softly "Ribs slightly broken" he pulled back giving JJ an apologetic look to which she smiled.

"How are you both doing?" Rossi asked he had noticed Emily's limp and the fact JJ had been supporting her, "Think my ankle is slightly busted, and JJ needs to get to a hospital" she gave a soft smile but even Rossi noticed the look of fear which flashed in her eyes for a second as he nodded. "But first we need to get a team out here and corner off this area" Emily said as she looked across the opening sadly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Sorry for the long delay in posting a update….Work is very busy so may take longer to get other chapters written and posted…..Just wanted to say thank you for everyone whom PM me I have calmed down and had my head knocked back on fully…Only a small chapter and I am hoping it works…**

The team had left the locals and the rangers to seal off the area as they started to exhume the bodies they started with the fresher graves first as their was more chance of them to be able to pull evident off the bodies and identify them as well, even though these children were dead it would bring some peace and comfort to the people they had been ripped away from.

Emily had been sitting in the exam room for over an hour she had suffered slight dehydration which they placed her on a drip for while they waited for the results of the x-ray. Rossi watched her from the door before entering; the distant look on her face worried him slightly as he made his way over giving her a soft smile.

"How are you doing kiddo?" Rossi asked as Emily looked at him "Okay, wish they would hurry up and let me out of here" Emily gave a slight smile, "How is JJ?" Rossi watched her for a moment he shrugged his shoulders slightly, "Hotch is with her, Emily what happened" again, he noticed the same look of fear flash across her eyes.

Emily took a deep breath as she looked away from him tears formed deep in her soulful brown eyes, "I'm the reason she has broken ribs" the walls slammed down in front of him as a blankness covered her face.

"What do you mean you're the reason Emily?" Rossi asked as he watched her carefully. "She wasn't breathing" Emily turned her head to look at him her eyes betraying her slightly. "None of this was your fault Emily," he said as she just raised her eyebrow at him. "That doesn't really make me feel any better Dave"

Some days Rossi wondered if Emily fully heard what he had said or if she deliberately blocked it out "Does JJ know?" he asked softly as he made his way closer to Emily. "Not really something I could or wanted to bring up Rossi," Emily said with a slight smile.

Emily took a deep breath closing her eyes slightly "When can I get out of here" her voice was lacked of emotion. "I will go and find out for you." The image haunted Emily each time she closed her eyes, she could see JJ's lifeless body, and she blamed herself.

"How's she doing?" Morgan asked as Rossi made his way out of her room. "She wants to get out of here" Morgan grinned slightly "That figures, she dislikes hospitals nearly as much as she does her mother" Rossi smiled slightly, before making his way over to the nurses' station.

* * *

JJ sat on the bed her mouth slightly ajar "I had what?" JJ mumbled in shock as Hotch kept his features still though he was also in shock, the only hint was his eyes, as JJ looked at him "I need to speak to her Hotch"

* * *

Morgan knocked softly on the door before entering "You really know how to get yourself in trouble don't you" he mocked slightly as Emily gave a soft smile. "Jealous I had fun without you" he shook his head slightly as he made his way further into the room. Emily sighed slightly "Have you seen JJ?"

"No, Hotch is with her" Emily averted her eyes slightly "Has Rossi said if I can get out of here yet and any word from the scene?" Morgan chuckled softly "He was talking to a nurses and I thought I would see my partner instead, and nothing yet, they are waiting for us back at the station though."

Emily nodded, as she stared at him slightly. "What's going on Prentiss?" a dry chuckle escaped her lips "Plane crash, busted ankle, in desperate need of a coffee and clean clothes and also do you happen to know how JJ is?"

Morgan watched the play of emotions in her eyes as she mentioned JJ's name as he shook his head slightly "How bad is you ankle?" Emily couldn't help but raise her eyebrow at him "Badly sprained lucky I didn't break it" Morgan nodded as he moved closer, "Coffee I can sort out when your off the IV, Garcia made me go to your house and collect you another go bag" Emily smiled softly "And from what I have heard she has some broken ribs concussion and also begging for coffee" Emily sighed as some of the tension left her body, "And you both need a shower" Emily couldn't help but laugh "Ya think?"

* * *

JJ looked at Hotch "I need to speak to her Hotch" he gave a slight smile "Please" he could hear the almost fear and worry in her voice, "I will go and see when you both are being discharged" JJ glared at him slightly "Would you rather talk to her now or when you are away from prying ears, you and I both know how Prentiss can be, especially being in hospital" JJ couldn't help but smile "Morgan's with her isn't he" Hotch nodded "So is Rossi" JJ frowned slightly "Where's Spence?" he chuckled slightly "Outside waiting to come and see you" JJ nodded slightly.

* * *

Hotch had order both Emily and JJ back to the hotel they were all staying in for the rest of the day to get some rest, he could tell how exhausted they both were and he also doubted that Emily had gotten any sleep. Emily had tried to argue that she was fine and she did not need to rest but Hotch would not back down as Morgan wheeled her down the corridors to the exit.

"Explain to me why you lot won't let me and JJ ride together?" Emily scowled slightly as she heard Morgan sighed, "She has to stay in for a few more hours they are waiting from someone to come and wrap her, to help with her ribs" Emily sighed "I need to see her Morgan" Morgan chuckled slightly "I promise you when I can bring her to the hotel I will bring her to your room" Emily nodded slightly.

Morgan had asked her a few times what had happened out in the woods but Emily refused to talk about it, he knew she would in time but the play of emotions that would flash in her eyes worried him. Hotch had spoken to Garcia to get the sleeping arrangements changed so Emily and JJ would be in the same room. Knowing what had happened to JJ out in the woods he doubted Emily would rest without her being close by.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Morgan opened the door to the hotel room allowing Emily to walk in ahead of him, as he closed the door behind him. "Talk to me Prentiss please?" Morgan said softly as he sat on the chair at the small table. Emily sighed slightly as she eased herself on to the chair. She gave him a slightly warmer smile as he sat across from her. "I can't help but feel guilty" Morgan couldn't help the confusion that graced his face as he spoke softly, "Guilty about what?"

Emily shook her head slightly as she let out what had been playing on her mind, it was an irrational guilt but still it was there. "If I hadn't of asked JJ to come with me" she sighed slightly "I know the plane would have crashed regardless of who was on it, but it took me too long to realise that she wasn't breathing, what if that has caused her problems"

Morgan could not help the shocked look that graced his features as he shook his head, "JJ wasn't breathing?" he questioned again unsure if he had heard her correctly. Emily gave a half smile to confirm that what she had said was correct the sadness casted over her face her eyes glimmered in a pain Morgan hadn't seen in a long time. "Prentiss none of this was your fault"

Emily let out a dry chuckle as she spoke "I know but I cannot help but blame myself" allowing a small sigh to leave her lips she swallowed softly. "I know I am the reason her ribs are broken and that I can live with but what if JJ blames me Morgan," Morgan couldn't help give a warm smile, "From what you have told me Prentiss you in fact saved her life, so why on earth would she blame you?"

Emily knew it was irrational thought but still it was there she knew that JJ would know the truth by now and she also knew that she had held back the truth from JJ, it wasn't an aim to protect her she knew if she even gave that impression she would have a fiery blonde to contend with, she began to wonder if it was the lack of sleep that was allowing herself to be consumed with a guilt that really didn't have any place in her mind. Each time she had watch over JJ scared that she may stop breathing again each time she had watched the rise and fall of her chest, she had known deep down what problems could be caused by giving CPR and her rational side of her brain also knew if she had caused JJ any real trauma the lively blonde would have passed away within hours. But this self-doubt had been placed inside her from a young age and it still niggled at her today it was still the sound of her Mothers disapproving voice that she heard loud and clear telling her she wasn't good enough, she had taken the wrong career path or she should have settled down and had children by now.

Giving him a warm smile that told him she wanted to be alone aside from anything she really needed to soak in the bath her skin was still black from dirt she had bruises in places she didn't even know she could get bruises "I need a bath" Emily said softly causing Morgan to snigger "I really didn't want to say anything Emily but you are a little ripe" he teased gently. "I will be back soon" Emily nodded "Morgan" he paused as he turned to look at her "Thank you" he gave a warm smile "You are my friend are always welcome" Emily nodded as he made his way out of the room gently closing the door behind him.

* * *

"How is she?" JJ asked as Morgan entered the room, "Beating herself up as normal," JJ closed her eyes slightly "Can we get out of here, so I can go and talk to her" JJ said, Morgan smirked slightly "Hotch is just sorting the paperwork out then you are free to go" JJ smiled a grateful smile as a soft knock caused them both too turn around. JJ raised her eyebrows as she spoke "I can walk you know" Rossi gave a soft smile as he made his way into the room "Policies kiddo" he said with a smirk as Morgan chuckled "You are as bad as Prentiss" JJ laughed slightly though her ribs caused her slight pain. "Can we just get out of here then?" Morgan said as he took hold of the wheelchair allowing Rossi to help her if she needed it.

Within twenty minutes Morgan was stood in the elevator with her as they made their way up to the floor which they were staying on he knocked gently on the door as he knew Emily had gone for a bath, he gave JJ a soft smile "We are just down the hall if you need us" JJ looked at him slightly puzzled "Hotch got Garcia to get you both a double room" Morgan said answering the silent question.

* * *

JJ made her way into the room closing the door softly behind her as she called out "Emily" the light under the door told her where Emily was and the movement coming from the bathroom only confirmed it. The door opened slightly as Emily walked out her ankle causing her to limp slightly. "Hey" the normal guarded profiler seemed almost shy as JJ looked at her giving her a soft smile.

"Hey yourself" she said gently "How you feeling" the concern laced in Emily's voice warmed her heart as she smiled softly "Better now I am out of that hospital" Emily smiled, everyone in the team hated being in hospital, they seemed to spend most of their time there. If it was not because one of them had been hurt it was either because a victim had survived or was being treated for their injuries or because they had shot the unsub.

Emily pulled the towel more tightly against her body as she sat on the edge of the bed, JJ couldn't help but sigh slightly, getting Emily to talk was always a task in itself but she need to let Emily know that she knew what had happened and for the life of her she couldn't understand why Emily hadn't told her.

JJ's eyes fell on Emily a soft smile crept across her lips as she spoke "Thank you" Emily frowned slightly "Why are you thanking me?" Emily said slightly puzzled. JJ closed her eyes before she scrunched her face slightly "For saving my life" Emily swallowed her face never giving anything away but her eyes betrayed her. "Emily what is it" Emily let a dry chuckle escape her lips "I hope I never have to save your life like that again"

JJ's face softened as she sat beside her "Can you stop beating yourself up" JJ whispered softly causing Emily to sigh "I don't blame you for anything Emily, I owe you my life" JJ said softly, Emily looked at her for a moment her eyes falling downcast, "Emily" it came out as a whisper the stubborn guarded profiler had allowed the walls that surrounded her to slip, JJ placed her arm around her as silent tears fell from Emily's eyes, the emotion evident in her voice when she spoke "I thought I had lost you JJ" JJ tightened her arm around Emily frame as Emily took comfort from her.

The past three nights had been her worst nightmare, it had started the moment she placed her fingers on JJ's neck only to find no pulse there, the fifteen long minutes of doing CPR brought fear and a realisation to her mind, she could not lose this woman in front of her, but in truth she knew she wasn't good enough she never was, since she could remember she was reminded each day that she wasn't good enough, she wasn't the daughter her parents had wanted, she was a rebel a party piece, she had watched has her mother and father fought day in and day out only to find herself used as a weapon.

"I am still here Emily," JJ said softly, placing her hand on top of Emily's hand. Emily closed her eyes as she swallowed slightly, JJ could not help the soft smile that graced her lips as she spoke. "Stop blaming yourself Emily, I don't blame you. You saved my life and I am so thankful that you did" JJ paused slightly as she looked at Emily whom still had her eyes closed.

JJ cupped her cheek making so she could get Emily to face her "Open your eyes Emily" JJ whispered softly. in all the time JJ had known Emily she had never seen the profilers emotions so raw as though she had lost something, JJ's heart went out to her she could only guess what played in her mind because in truth if the roles were reversed the sheer thought of Emily's limp lifeless body in front of her would haunt her. JJ did not know what else to do. Emily in effect had closed down but her emotions were raw as the night's sky taking a deep breath, she swallowed deeply as she placed her lips against Emily's before pulling away.

Deep chocolate eyes locked with crystal baby blue eyes "I am still here Emily" JJ said softly as Emily stayed frozen to the spot her mind reeling **'Did that just happen?'** Emily thought to herself the words never leaving her lips as she looked blankly at JJ.

JJ moved back slightly as the words stumbled out of her mouth "Sorry" Emily closed her eyes slightly as the words spun in her mind; she looked again at JJ, the fear laced over JJ's face as though she had done something wrong. A small smile graced Emily's lips as she mirrored the action that JJ had done prier her fingers gently cupped her cheek so JJ was now facing her looking into deep soulful chocolate eyes "Never be sorry" Emily said in a whisper.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

They stared at each other for a moment as Emily gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind JJ's ear, before leaning in to claim JJ's lips again pulling her into a soft gentle kiss. "I am sorry you got hurt," Emily whispered. As she looked softly into sparkling blue eyes, Emily swallowed slightly as she ran her fingers against JJ's neck. JJ moved towards her touch causing Emily to lean in as her lips met her soft skin along her neck gently kissing and slightly nipping causing JJ to moan.

Emily moved her back slightly, JJ's legs connected with the bed, Emily motioned her to sit down there eyes locked together neither giving any indication that either wanted to stop. Emily's hands shook slightly as her fingers hoover over the buttons on her blouse, JJ let out a soft moan giving Emily the courage to continue.

There was no rush as she began to slowly undo the buttons gently taking it over her shoulders the blouse was casted to the side as her fingers ran over her skin causing goosebumps to raise on JJ's arms her fingers ghosted over her breast causing slight friction between her bra and nipples which now had become hard, as she ran her fingers around the back unclipping her bra she swallowed slightly as JJ's full breasts were revealed.

Emily gently cupped both breasts between her fingers as she motioned JJ to lay back; no words were spoken though their eyes were focused on each other. Emily felt she could drown in the blue swirling orbs, which bored, into her soul.

Emily rubbed her fingers over JJ's taut nipples as she towered over JJ leaning in for a soft kiss, Emily ran her tongue along her lower lip asking for entry which JJ was all too happy to allow, there was no fight for dominance as Emily ran her tongue along JJ's a soft moan escaped from deep inside JJ's throat and it only fuelled Emily on more as she deepened the kiss, her fingers twisting JJ's taut nipples as the heat grew deep inside her.

One hand still cupping and playing with her breast, her other hand ghosted down her toned torso, JJ's hips bucked slightly under the soft touch. Emily toyed with the fabric of JJ's pants, all JJ could do was moan as Emily's lips left hers, she trailed her lips and tongue down her neck before settling on her pulse point, JJ moaned louder again this only made the fire that was already building inside Emily grow more as her fingers made quick work on the button and zip, JJ's hips bucked more as Emily slipped her hand inside her fingers toying with groan, dipping under the silken under garments.

JJ's fingers wrapped into Emily long brown hair, with one swift move Emily's finger rested on JJ's clit causing JJ so speak for the first time since Emily had kissed her back, "Oh god, please, yes" the words came out at the tail end of a deep moan. Emily moaned softly as the words hit her ears as her lips wrapped around JJ's taut nipple as she began to gently suck and nip it softly.

JJ's hips raised as Emily tugged against her pants lowering them giving her more access and room, JJ allowed her hips to open more as Emily ran her finger through her moist folds feeling the heat which was emanating from inside, her thumb rested against her clit as she began to rub it gently causing JJ to moan louder her hips rocking against her hand, Emily continued to suck and nip against her nipple moaning softly against her, as her finger dipped against the entrance to JJ's centre.

"Please I need you to" JJ said in a moan unable to complete what she was saying as the moan took over as Emily let one finger enter her core. JJ's hips bucked against her hand "Yes Emily make love to me" JJ said in a hushed voice causing Emily to freeze mid throw, she swallowed audibly as she backed up stopping all contact and movement, her eyes wild with a look of fear on her face.

* * *

As JJ went to speak the worry evident on her face Emily bolted towards the bathroom, locking the door behind her, Emily allowed her body to fall against the door before sliding down so she was sat on the floor tucking her knees up against her body as she hid her face.

A soft knock on the door made Emily's breath hitch slightly, she mentally kicked herself she had everything she had wanted in the room and wanting her but the thought of allowing herself to make love and to show her true feelings to JJ had sent her into a panic.

"Emily" JJ whispered softly as she wrapped a towel around her body "talk to me?" JJ asked as she waited for some response from Emily. The silence continued as JJ waited for some kind of response. "Please Emily just talk to me" JJ said keeping her voice soft as she spoke.

Everyone on the team knew how closed off Emily was and how hard it was for her to show her feelings or allow anyone close enough to know her true feelings.

JJ kicked herself as she realised what she had said, she sighed softly as she moved away from the door allowing Emily some space. JJ made her way back into the room away from the bathroom as she began to put her nightwear on switching the TV on low, but enough so Emily knew she was not behind the door.

* * *

The shock of hearing those words had sent her into a tailspin, she never thought anyone would want her like that, in the past people had used her for who her mother was, and in Emily's eyes, and she wasn't good enough for anyone let alone for anyone to love her.

The tears ran down Emily's face the fear laced inside her, in over 20 years she had never allowed anyone close to her, she had closed her heart off to the thought of being loved or allowing herself to love anyone and it was because the last time she had she had been hurt and paid the highest price for allowing someone that close to her.

She had spent the past 20 years building tight walls around her never showing her feelings and if she did slip it came out as anger not as anything else, but this was different from the first moment she had laid her eyes on JJ she liked her and she had wished for more but now she was scared could she allow someone close to her and allow someone in.

Maybe JJ was just using her or the fact she had seen JJ's lifeless body in front of her made these feeling more pronounced, and made her realise how much she cared about JJ, Emily knew deep down she would walk to hell and back for JJ but now her feelings were so strong, from the second she had realised JJ wasn't breathing, feelings and emotions had swirled inside her but she still wasn't sure what the feelings were, or why they were so strong.

The sheer thought of losing JJ had scared her so much that she now feared that she was going to hurt her if she allowed her in or close and the last thing Emily wanted to do was hurt her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

JJ laid on the bed waiting for Emily to appear in a hope that they could talk. The exhaustion of the past few days though began to take its toll on her, as her eyelids became heavy and sleep overcame her.

Emily washed away the tears that had fallen, she stared into the mirror as she mentally scolded herself, though the worry of what could now lay behind the door made her pause, "Damn it" Emily cursed softly she took a deep breath as she slowly began to open the door, part of her thought JJ would have left and tried to see if she could get a separate room. Emily's heart warmed slightly as her eyes landed on the now sleeping form of JJ, for the first time since the plane had crashed Emily could relax.

Her mind swirled with so many thoughts as she finally laid on the bed opposite JJ's, she turned to face her and she was pulled with a type of sadness, what if she had now lost everything that she could have had and the worst lost her friend.

* * *

JJ's eyes washed over Emily's still sleeping form before she made her way on out the room and down to meet the team for breakfast, JJ knew deep down that Emily did not have much sleep even though she was slightly confused it was more worry that had now settled inside her. Emily was closed off from everyone but over the years they had become close and Emily had come out of herself with her and the team and now JJ feared that the Emily she now knew would be gone and lost.

* * *

Morgan looked up as he caught sight of JJ he smiled softly at her "How are you feeling?" he asked, the concern evident on his face. JJ smiled, "Better" she smirked slightly, even though she herself was hurting slightly she could not allow the rest of them to know or allow any of them to get a feeling that something is not right with her. JJ knew Emily would be able to mask her feelings far better than hers. "Is Prentiss still asleep?" Hotch asked as he handed JJ a cup of coffee "Yes, I just didn't want to wake her until we are ready to get going to the precinct" JJ said as she sat down.

* * *

Emily woke with at start, her eyes immediately looking for JJ, but all she saw was a freshly made bed and a note that had been scribbled and left on the table, Emily sighed as she continued to get ready now knowing JJ was down having breakfast with the team, "This is going to be a fun day" Emily muttered to herself before making her way out of the room and downstairs to meet up with the rest of the team.

Morgan grinned as his eyes landed on his partner "Morning sorry I am late" Emily said, her eyes flashed ever so quickly in JJ's direction before they settled back on Morgan, who was now handing her a much need coffee. Morgan looked at her for a moment "You look like hell" he kept his voice hushed as Emily rolled her eyes "You try sleeping in a forest and then see if you look perfect" there was a type of sharpness in her voice, that made Morgan drop it straight away, as he just nodded.

The team talked among themselves as Emily hashed over the case since all her notes she had, had been destroyed when the plane crashed, "Emily" JJ said softly as they all got ready to leave, Emily looked at her slightly with a sad look in her eyes "I'll ride with Morgan" Emily said. JJ sighed as Emily spoke, she nodded as she could only give Emily a concerned look before she turned and made her way over to Hotch and Rossi. "You okay kiddo?" Rossi asked as JJ approached them both "Yes, Emily and Morgan are going to the scene to have another look" she replied softly. Rossi just nodded.

* * *

"You must be Agent Jareau" Peters smiled as the four of them walked into the precinct, JJ nodded as she took the offered hand "This is Agent Hotchner, Agent Rossi and Doctor Reid" Peters shook each of their hands before motioning them into the small conference room which they could use.

A map of the area had been pinned up on the notice board for them ready as well as the files of all the missing children that they know about and the ones that had been destroyed in the crash. "Reid can you start a geographical profile" Reid nodded as he pulled some of the files so he could pin point the area in which they had been taken from, and noted the time they were taken. "JJ can you help Reid" JJ nodded before she made her way over to the board which Reid had already started placing different colour pins on for each child.

* * *

Emily and Morgan pulled up the dirt road that gave them access to the dumpsite, Emily sighed slightly as they came to a stop, Morgan looked at her for a moment, and most of the car journey had been in silence the only time Emily had spoken was when he asked Emily which way. "Is everything okay princess?" Morgan asked, Emily gave a half smile "Do you think we will get anything more from here than what the techs have got?" Emily asked ignoring his question.

Morgan shrugged "Only one way to find out" he watched her for a moment before they got out of the car making their way back up the trail to the dumpsite, officers and crime techs were still going through the area. They flashed their badges before they ducked under the tape.

"All the bodies have been moved and are at the morgue" one of the techs said as Emily approached him, she nodded as she knelt down at the side of the grave, "Have you sieved through the soil?" Morgan asked, the tech nodded "I have sent some trace to lab late last night; we have found fabric which may help us in identifying the bodies, as they are badly decomposed." The tech replied

"How many bodies have you recovered?" Emily asked as she stood up brushing the dirt off her pants "We have recovered 20 bodies all children" the tech replied sadly. Emily nodded as she closed her eyes slightly, she had read each report on these children but she also knew there were three children still in hospital being treated. Emily looked at Morgan "Do you mind if we go to the morgue before we head to the hospital?" Emily asked. They both knew there would not be able to get much from the dumpsite. "Yes, let me ring Garcia and get her to see if she has access to the medical records yet for them" Emily nodded as they made their way back down the trail, they both knew they would have the information they needed by the time they get to the hospital.

"How can I service you today" the chirpy voice of Garcia came down the earpiece causing Morgan to nearly chock, "Don't keep a girl waiting" she chirped, he rolled his eyes slightly once he had gotten over the shock. "Any chance you can pull the medical records of the three children, me and Emily are just going to head to the morgue before we go there," he said as he watched Emily close the door to the car. "How is she doing?" Garcia asked her tone changed slightly, "To be honest I am not sure, she seems in a different world right now" he sighed softly. "But she is okay? Right?" Garcia asked, Morgan could hear the worry in her voice, "She will be fine, I think she will be better once we get away from this case" he smiled sadly, as he began to walk over to the car. "You look after her," Garcia warned, "You have my word mama," Morgan said before ending the call.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

JJ had spent the past few hours reading through the files and only giving the information to Reid when she came across it, Rossi looked at her before looking at Hotch he raised his eyebrow slightly to which Hotch nodded, there was no communication between them and even when JJ spoke her voice didn't hold any life like it normally did. Even Reid looked at her with concern. The ringing of the phone made JJ look up as the sound of Garcia's chirpy voice came through the speaker.

"You're on speaker" Rossi said as JJ averted her eyes fixating on the file in front of her as Garcia filled them on the information she had come across regarding the satellite images that Reid had asked for of the dumpsite going back five years to see when the ground first started to be disturbed, just as Rossi was about to hang up as Garcia spoke again "JJ?" JJ's eyes went slightly wide as she grabbed the phone taking it off speaker as she moved to the far end of the room, almost snapping at Garcia as she spoke "What!" Garcia sat back in her chair as she stared at the phone slightly "Are you okay?" Garcia asked slightly concerned at the abruptness that had come from her. "Why wouldn't I be?" JJ asked as she continued to be slightly off handed.

"Has someone upset you?" Garcia asked calmly "Not now Garcia" JJ said her voice changing slightly as she spoke. "You better ring me or I will wipe your existence out" Garcia threatened, as she only just heard the reply "That would be a blessing," she whispered not knowing Garcia had in fact heard her "I will ring you back" she replied at the tail end of a sigh.

* * *

Emily and Morgan made their way into the morgue they were met by the morgue technician who led them to where the bodies were, Emily took a breath as they walked over to the slab where one of the children's bodies were laid out, he was not as decomposed as the rest which meant he had not been buried too long.

"I am agent Prentiss and this is agent Morgan," Emily said as the coroner offered his hand "Dr Philip" he gave a soft but sad smile as he turned his attention back to the body "Would you mind if we took a look and then asked you some questions" Morgan asked kindly "Of course, agent Peters informed me how you like to work" he gave a warm smile as Morgan and Emily moved closer to the slab.

* * *

JJ made her way back over to the table as she placed the phone back into its cradle; Reid was studying the satellite images, which Garcia had sent over Hotch let out a rare sigh as Rossi watched JJ as she slumped back into the chair her hand wavered slightly as she went to pick up the file. For the first time in three days, her emotions began to get the better of her she could feel the tears welling in her eyes. She closed them slightly before bolting towards the door. Rossi nodded as he made his way out of the room following her out of the precinct.

Rossi catch sight of her as he made his way over to the bench, which was at the far side of the car park. "What's going on kiddo" he ask kindly as he took the seat next to her. JJ kept her eyes focused on the ground unable to make eye contact with him "Just everything catching up on me" she said in a whisper and even Rossi knew it was not just that. Both Hotch and Rossi had seen how JJ and Emily had been since they woke up this morning but he also did not want to push too much.

"Is everything okay between you and Emily" he asked softly, JJ gave a sad smile before she replied "Just been a rough few days and a lot to take in" though she never answered his question Rossi nodded in understanding "Why don't you head back to the hotel and get some sleep and maybe have that chat with Garcia." JJ looked at him for the first time as he stood up, placing his hand on her shoulder he looked at her "Give her time JJ" JJ looked at him confused for a moment "I will let Hotch know you have gone back to the hotel, ring Garcia and talk to her" he gave a pointed look before he started to make his way back across the car park not giving her and chance to reply.

* * *

"I would say he has been dead around two months with the amount of decomposer the body has suffered" the coroner said, "Can you tell age?" Morgan asked, to him and Emily they thought he might be around five but they could not be sure as the body was in such bad shape. "From taking a look at his dental work I would say around seven if not 9, I know it is a broad gap but some of his secondary teeth have fully formed and that does not start happening fully till you reach six and seven but you don't lose them all till around ten years old so since there are still a few first teeth I wouldn't put him above nine, I have sent his x-ray off to be matched against dental work we have for the missing children and hopefully I will have the results back if not the end of the day it will be first thing in the morning" Morgan nodded as Emily was still looking at the body.

"These marks on his wrists and ankles, what type of restrains make these marks?" she asked though she would say they looked as though they could have been caused by hand cuffs she could not be sure. "From the depths of the marks and how much damage they caused to the body I would say zip ties and it was more than likely he had them on from the first day he was taken." The coroner replied.

Within an hour, they were leaving the coroner's office and heading to the hospital as Emily hit speed dial. Her eyes slightly wide as she answered the phone "What did you do to her Emily" Emily couldn't help the sharpe intake of breath before collecting herself quickly "I have no idea what you are talking about" Emily said firmly and even Morgan raised an eyebrow at her "Do you have the information Morgan asked you for" Emily's voice changed from the friendly and open to close and professional within a second. Morgan knew that tone it was one Emily used with her mother on many occasions and he felt sorry for Garcia who was now feeling the full force of how closed off his partner could be.

* * *

JJ filled the bath in the hotel room before stripping out of her cloths, she needed to relax and clear her mind locking the door and placing the phone on speaker as she hit speed dial, she lowered her body into the steaming bath as the phone was answered on the fourth ring. "Garcia" came the official voice of Garcia, JJ cringed slightly at the formal tone in her friends voice before she realised she had rung on her personal phone. "Pen it's me" JJ said weakly. "Have you got time for that chat or I can ring you back later?" JJ said as her voice deflated.

Garcia's voice softened as she spoke "I always have time for a chat, I can multi task" she said lightly hoping she could ease her friend slightly who had now gone quiet. Garcia waited for JJ to speak but nothing came. Over the years, Garcia knew JJ better than anyone did and she also knew that sometimes JJ found talking hard unless someone started it first, so taking control for a moment just so she could give JJ the push she needed to begin to open up.

"What's going on JJ, is it the case? Has Emily done something?" at that moment JJ let out a sigh as she spoke "I don't know, Garcia I am so confused" JJ admitted. "What's got you confused gumdrop?" Garcia asked softly. "Emily" was all JJ said as the line went silent for a moment "Why? I thought you two were both okay after the accident, is there something you are not telling me or has something happened?" she asked as she waited for JJ to gather her thoughts.

JJ sighed, "I don't know where to start Pen," JJ said sadly, as the heat attacked her body, "Try starting at the beginning?" Garcia said softly "I don't know how to Garcia, it's not that easy, I don't know how to explain it or what I am meant to feel, maybe it's the accident, maybe it is all in my head. Oh god what is I have messed everything up. Oh shit what have I done Garcia what have I done?" JJ rambled.

Garcia just stared at the phone as she listened to her friend get lost in her own thoughts and confusion. Taking a few moments before she spoke allowing what JJ said to sink in Garcia thought it was best to ask a question. "Maybe what is the accident?" Garcia asked "Just what if the accident has made me do it and then I am just thinking that I want her maybe it is all in my head maybe it's not real" at this point Garcia had to stop her JJ was making less sense than she ever had in the past "Whoa, slow down kitten" Garcia said stopping JJ in her tracks.

"First off what have you done? And what could be so wrong?" Garcia asked trying to get her friend to slow down slightly "I kissed her" Garcia's eyes went as her jaw dropped slightly before she regained her composure "Who did you kiss?" Garcia asked as calmly as she could. "Emily" JJ replied weakly. "Did she kiss you back?" Garcia asked, JJ took a breath "Yes" the reply was so soft that Garcia only just heard. "So what's the problem?" Garcia asked slightly confused.

JJ closed her eyes as she began to explain, "We kissed and we started and then she bolted" JJ spat out quickly "So she bolted because things became heated?" Garcia asked trying her best to find the underlying cause of what had JJ so confused. JJ had confided in the past her feelings towards Emily but she had pushed them aside for so long. "Yes and no I said something and she locked herself in the bathroom" JJ said as silent tears began to fall "JJ what did you say?" Garcia pushed "I...I" she paused slightly "asked her to" JJ swallowed as she tried to hold back the tears that were beginning to take over "make love to me" it came out in a rushed breath that even Garcia cringed internally knowing how Emily was and how Emily never showed her feelings or emotions to anyone.

"And now she hates me" JJ said as the sobs over took her, Garcia's heart went out to her friend but she also knew why Emily would have bolted "Sweetheart she doesn't hate you" JJ let out a dry laugh through the tears "She does, she can't even look at me or be around Garcia what the hell am I meant to do?" she almost shouted. "Have I blown it Pen?" JJ asked, "Why am I so confused, have I lost her? What the hell do I do? She won't even talk to me," JJ said in a rushed breath.

Garcia took a deep breath as she tried to think of the best way to help her friend, "Did she run straight after you asked her to make love to her JJ?" Garcia asked softly her voice held no judgement only comfort "yes" JJ let out in a sob. "Oh sweetheart, you haven't lost her, you know as well as I do Emily doesn't show her emotions" Garcia paused "Just give her time, she is more than likely scared do you want me to ask Morgan to talk to her?" Garcia asked.

Both JJ and Garcia knew how close Emily and Morgan are and how they confided in each other "But he, what if" Garcia could not help but smile "What if he slaps her up the back of the head? You know as well as I do that those two talk, okay granted it is normally in the sparing ring but they do talk, JJ I don't think Emily knows what love is" Garcia said as JJ's eyes went slightly wide as the realisation of what Garcia said hit home.

The people who should have loved Emily had taught her, what pain was and how not to trust people and how to close her emotions off and seal her heart so she did not get hurt again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Emily and Morgan made their way back to the station, they have managed to get some useful information off the three boys, they had been tied up, blindfolded and let go at the same time they had all suffered sexual abuse but the only conclusion Emily and Morgan could come up with of why they had been released is the fact that they didn't fight against them, they were all too submissive. Which led to the fact that these unsubs only got there thrill if the children fought against them.

"Do you think they will have found any useful information or at least an area which we can concentrate on?" Morgan asked as he kept his eyes focused on the road. "We are talking about Reid here I would be surprised and worried if he hadn't got it somewhat narrowed down for us" Emily mused as she rested her head on her hand leaning against the window of the car.

The silence settled between them though Morgan could see the wheels in motion as Emily stared out the window "What you thinking about Prentiss?" Morgan asked "Thinking about what?" Emily said as she closed her eyes slightly. "Well you are either thinking about the case or something happened between you and JJ, did you two get into a fight?" Morgan asked. Emily took a deep breath before she spoke "Just thinking about the case and hoping we can catch the bastard before another kid gets taken or killed" Morgan nodded in agreement as they pulled up into the parking spot at the station.

The team were all gathered around the conference room table as Morgan and Emily walked in. Emily scanned the room only to notice that JJ was nowhere to be seen. "What did you two find out?" Hotch asked as soon as they closed the door. "The boys were let go because they didn't fight against them" Morgan said as they both took a seat, "They were too submissive, they did however all suffer from sexual assault " Morgan carried on speaking as Emily interrupted him "where's JJ?" she asked the concern evident in her voice.

"I sent her back to the hotel to get some rest" Rossi said as he looked straight at Emily he raised his eyebrow at her, the wave of concern and worry that flashed over her face before she regained her composure hoping that no one had noticed, though the look on Rossi's face told her he had caught her out.

* * *

JJ had finally settled down and the sobs had now become a slight hiccup "JJ, have you tried talking to her at all?" Garcia asked "No, I left her asleep this morning but even when she finally came down for breakfast we hardly spoke, other than saying morning and that she was riding with Morgan" JJ said deflated "Awe sweetheart" Garcia said in a soft voice. "I don't know what to say to her. Part of me wants to apologise and ask if we can go back to before, but on the other hand, I want her to talk to me. Scream, shout just anything other than silence" JJ said as her voice became a little stronger.

"I know she is stubborn and she likes to keep her emotions out of view of everyone, I just want to know what I have done wrong. Does she not like me in that way" JJ rambled slightly "JJ stop right there" Garcia said firmly "She kissed you back so that tells me she does want you," "But" JJ interrupted "There is no but JJ, in the time you have known Emily has she ever dated anyone?" Garcia asked "Well no but that doesn't mean anything she is independent" JJ said, "Has she ever shown any interests in anyone even when we have been on a night out?" Garcia asked, "Well no, it doesn't mean anything though Garcia does it" JJ said as she snapped slightly.

"JJ you are the only person I know of that Emily has kissed since she joined the team" Garcia pointed out, she allowed JJ a few moments to think back over the times they had gone out on a girl night out and with the team "She did go on a date" JJ pointed out "Yes and she even told Morgan she blew it," Garcia mused.

"That's because he didn't understand her" JJ replied quickly "The daughter of an ambassador doesn't know how to act on a date to make sure it doesn't blew? Moreover, according to Morgan her mother set it up. Does that not tell you something?" Garcia said leaving JJ slightly lost in her thoughts.

* * *

"I have managed to pin point each location that each child has been abducted from and it has given us a very narrow field, I also had Garcia pull up the satellite images of the dump ground going back as far as five years" Reid said as Emily studied the map which was pinned up on the board. She pulled out a pen as Reid stepped aside allowing her to connect the dots which gave them a small area in the middle of the abduction sights, "The thing is, if the unsub is in this location, the dumpsite is a good thirty minute drive" Emily pointed out.

"I noticed that as well but I am also thinking that they would not like to have the bodies of dead children in their back garden and I am also thinking that it isn't just a male unsub" Emily frowned at Reid "Trust me the damage and injuries those boys suffered could only have been caused by a man" Emily said sadly. "True, but looking at the way the bodies were in the shallow graves, no man would take the time or make that much of an effort. They would disregard them as trash," Reid stated.

"Reid, sexual predators have a tendencies to look after their victims because they love them" Morgan said as Emily shook her head "Not if what we came up with on the drive back is true, they already treat these children like trash, I doubt they will care once they have killed them." Emily pointed out.

"I also doubt that a woman would abuse these" Emily cut Morgan off slightly "We are not saying a woman abused these children, what Reid is saying is a woman helped dispose of them" Emily pulled up one of the pictures taken at the dumpsite "Look what man would lay a child out like this" Emily said as he looked at the picture, the body was perfectly laid out straight, the child's hands rested on his chest. Hotch sighed slightly "So we are looking for a team?" he asked as Emily shuck her head.

"Multiple unsubs yes, the woman just gets rid of the bodies, I would say she is dominated by him, I would also say he is abusive towards her so she is kept in line" Emily said causing Morgan to frown "What type of woman would do that." It was not really a question. "Someone who has not only been in an abusive relationship but has grown up within an abusive environment, she would have learnt from a young age to be submissive and do as she is told or asked and she would also know the punishment would be serve if she didn't" Rossi said softly.

"The man would be known to police, he would have a rap sheet which would consist of minor incident's and also would have priors for sexual assault" Emily said as she looked back at the board "He is a control freak, not just over his partner but in his life as a whole he gets his joy from causing terror" Emily continued. "I also would not be surprised if he was the main aggressor, we know from what the boys have told us they saw a few men but they were also controlled and he got his main thrill the more the children fought against him which makes me wonder what he would do to the other unsubs if they didn't fall in line" Emily concluded.

Morgan pulled his phone out placing a call to Garcia, he relayed the information they required "How is Emily?" Garcia asked before Morgan cut the phone off "Honest answer?" he mused "No I want you to lie" Garcia said sarcastically, he raised his eyebrow before making his way out of the room closing the door behind him "In all honesty, I still have no clue" Morgan paused "All I do know is unless it is relating to the case she doesn't want to talk." He paused slightly "Have you spoke to JJ?" he asked this time allowing Garcia chance to answer "I have spoken to her yes, and maybe when you all get back home you can beat some sense into your partner" Garcia said before cutting the call short.

Morgan made his way back into the conference room, his eyes fixated slightly on the back of Emily's head, before making his way fully in taking the seat next to her. "I suggest we all get a good night's sleep after we have delivered the profile," Hotch said so the local Leos could do the legwork. They all nodded there agreement as they made their way into the main station to talk to them all.

Emily made her way to the parking lot after they had given the profile as Morgan ran slightly to catch up to her "Prentiss wait up" he called, as Emily made her way over to the SUV "Me and you are going to go and grab something to eat" Morgan said as he caught up to her fully. Emily raised her eyebrow at him "Are we?" she asked as she gave him a sceptical look. "Yes" he smirked taking the keys from her "And I am driving," he said as he unlocked the vehicle, "I need to check on JJ" Emily said with a look of concern "She will be fine for an hour or so" Morgan said as he gave her a pointed look.

Morgan pulled up outside a local bar, which served food, switching the engine off as he turned to look at her "Come on princess" Morgan said with a soft smile as Emily sighed.

After they had found a table Morgan had ordered them both a drink, a glass of red wine for Emily and a beer for himself, hoping it would help her relax slightly. He handed her the drink as he watched her for a moment "What's going on Prentiss" Morgan asked kindly, "You mean aside from you dragging me into a bar for something to eat and maybe getting me drunk?" Emily mused slightly.

"No I mean what is going on with you and JJ," he said firmly, he noticed Emily's posture changed slightly. "Nothing is going on with me and JJ," Emily said as she glared at him slightly. "Let's see, you haven't spoken to her all day, you totally ignored her at breakfast and then you only just show concern when I say about going and getting something to eat tonight, and besides all that Emily I know you," Morgan said as he kept his voice soft and gentle.

Emily's shoulders slumped slightly as she tried her best to slam the famous walls and mask over her face but as she looked at him, she knew she had failed. "Nothing, I just didn't feel like talking this morning" Emily replied, "Bullshit Prentiss and you know it," Morgan said firmly. "Something has happened Emily and I am not sure if you are too stubborn, proud or dare I say scared to say it," Morgan said as Emily continued to glare at him. Morgan waited for Emily to speak or for any sort of reaction from her.

Emily's shoulders slumped slightly as she looked at him, "We kissed" Emily said her voice laced in sadness, Morgan watched her for a moment "Isn't that what you wanted Prentiss?" he asked, he had known for months Emily's feelings towards JJ's but this confused him slightly "It is but now" she sighed slightly. "Emily what happened" Morgan said his teasing side disappearing as the protective brother took over.

"We kissed, and" Emily swallow to anyone else it would not seem a big thing but to Emily it meant so much and as she looked at Morgan the only answer she could give was she was scared though she really didn't want to admit that to Morgan. "And what Emily?" Morgan said slightly pushing her. Emily blushed slightly she was not one to talk about her personal life but she knows she can trust Morgan even though she felt like she was betraying JJ.

Emily turned away unable to look at him as she spoke, Morgan had only seen this side of Emily a few times, when her emotions had become too raw on a case but this he could tell was different and Morgan knew Emily had problems showing her feelings and that she feared getting hurt. "Talk to me" Morgan said softly.

"I panicked" Emily said softly "Why did you panic?" Morgan pushed "I can't talk about this Morgan just leave it" Emily almost snapped even uttering the words had Emily in a panic. Again Morgan watched her carefully as he watched her he drew his own assessment "Did she ask you to make love to her?" he asked as Emily's head snapped up as she glared dangerously at him.

Morgan pushed on slightly knowing he had in fact hit the nail on the head as Emily continued to glare at him. "What is the problem with that Emily?" still she refused to answer, he sighed softly "Emily there is nothing wrong with being afraid of love" he said softly "who told you" she said in a threating manner. "No one told me Emily I know you or did you forget that I know you better than anyone else on this team"

Emily gave a half smile as she began to chew on her lower lip. "I can't just do that Morgan," Emily said as she looked at him her eyes softening slightly, "What if she just wants to go back to being friends after, I wouldn't be able to do that" Morgan smiled kindly "I don't think JJ is one to make love to someone and then ask them to leave Prentiss and you should know that better than anyone else"

Emily shuck her head slightly "You may be right, but is she just feeling like this because she now knows I saved her life," Emily said as she began to toy with the wine glass. "You need to talk to her instead of running" Morgan said kindly "I can't talk to her here Morgan without everyone else finding out, hell Hotch would have to kick me off the team, if he knew what was going on, but there again I have no clue what's going on"

Morgan smiled "I really wouldn't worry about Hotch, but I do know you need to talk to JJ about this. I know you find things like this hard but if I was JJ I would be very confused and hurt and I would also be thinking that I had lost you," Morgan pointed out. Emily swallowed, as she looked at him her eyes filling with unshed tears, "I don't know how to do this Morgan. The word love scares me so much"

"Why does it scare you Emily?" Morgan asked kindly "My Mother said she loves me and all she has done is used me as a political pawn, even my Father left because of it," Emily shook her head "Everyone who has ever said that to me has hurt me so I" Emily looked down as she began to pick her nails. "JJ isn't your mother though" Morgan said softly "You need to talk to her and see what it is she wants and tell her your fears and Emily it is not a sign of weakness" Morgan smiled as Emily scoffed slightly "Yes it is a sign of weakness and also how messed up my head is"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Sorry for the delay in posting work has been very busy as we lost one of our squaddies earlier last month, and also my uncle took a turn for the worst on fathers day… I am not sure if I am completely happy with this chapter… part of me feels it has taken a wrong turn…**

* * *

'**As I lay her I wonder if she really cares, if Morgan can make her see that I am nothing to fear. I know he knows her better than I do, but I have also known for a long time that I love her and that I am in love with her, but she is so closed off so guarded and damn well stubborn how can I make her see? How can I make her understand that me wanting her, has nothing to do with what she did, nothing to do with the fact that she has saved my life. Alternatively, the fact she has watched over me for those days we were in the forest, and how much I just want to curl into her arms and have her hold me. I know that she is scared but I also think it is more than that. Has she ever been loved? On the other hand, has she ever loved anyone? I just wish I could get her to pull her walls down and let me in, even if it is only slightly it would be a start instead of her running. Being so scared that she can't even speak to me, that she can't even face me'** the thoughts ran through JJ's mind

Morgan walked Emily to the room he rested his hand on her shoulder "Just try and talk to her or at least let her know she hasn't lost you" Morgan said as Emily gave a coy smile before starting to unlock the door, slightly nervous of what she would find on the other side of it. Emily turn the handle on the door, part of her hoped JJ was asleep but the other side of her hoped she was awake so that they could talk.

JJ heard the unlocking of the door, as she turned over closing her eyes unsure if she was ready to see Emily or if Emily would even acknowledge her, wrapping her arm around the sheets as she lay still as though she was asleep, she heard the door open as she slowed her breathing down.

Emily closed the door softly behind her as she looked at the sleeping form of JJ, her eyes softened as she walked over to the bed sitting down next to her, she gently ghost her fingers along JJ's hairline as she began to whisper to her sleeping form. "I am so sorry JJ, I should never have run from you" Emily let out a soft sigh as she looked at JJ's peaceful sleeping form.

"I can't lose you Jennifer, I am just so scared," Emily whispered as she continued to run her fingers through JJ's hair. "I am not very good at opening up, but for you I can try if you would guide me, that's if I haven't lost you already," Emily finally laid down next to her so she was facing JJ as she continued to trace her fingers along her skin. "I just hope you will find it your heart to forgive me," Emily whispered.

It was with watching JJ sleep the young, innocent and beautiful woman, Emily realised one thing she couldn't lose her from her life, she wished the case was over and they were on the way home, she felt too exposed and too raw, she couldn't allow anyone to see this vulnerable side of her but as she watched JJ sleep peacefully she knew she could allow her to see this side of her and that she needed to let her see this side of her, because without JJ seeing her insecurities and fears she couldn't allow her in and she knew JJ was already open with her, but when it came to matters of the heart Emily was scared of getting hurt like she had been so many times in the past. Emily drifted to sleep in the early hours of the morning,

A few hours later JJ woke, she could not help but watch Emily before she tried to wake her; though Emily thought she was asleep, she had heard every word Emily had said. "Emily" JJ said softly as she tried to get her to stir slightly "Emily time to get up" JJ said slightly firmer as Emily began to move slightly "I'll make us a coffee" JJ said as she moved so Emily could wake fully.

Though JJ knew what Emily had said last night Emily had no clue as she stirred more, Emily's eyes drifted over to JJ who was now stood at the kettle, her eyes freely roamed over her as she made more movement to get up out of bed. "morning" Emily murmured as JJ turned around "Morning" JJ gave a half smile as Emily looked away again "Your coffee is ready" JJ said as she picked her clothes up walking into the bathroom to get dressed. "Thanks" Emily said as JJ walked past her.

There was a tension surrounding them as though they were trying to communicate though failing to speak fully to one another, they had to work together they had to be a team, Emily sighed as she took in the smell of the coffee, the slight opening of the bathroom door showed that JJ was now dressed as Emily looked at her there eyes meeting briefly. Emily gave her a soft smile as she spoke "JJ I am sorry I was an ass" the words were slightly hushed as JJ nodded. She was still hurt with the actions of Emily but looking into her brown soulful eyes, she nodded her response slightly before she spoke.

"You were an ass Emily," she raised her eyebrow much like a mother would do at a child that had missed behaved "I do not want to get into this here, though I do have one question for you and I would like an honest answer" JJ said in a firm manner.

Emily stayed quite as she nodded for JJ to speak "If you didn't want it why did you kiss me back" Emily swallowed slightly before meeting her gaze "I did and I do want it" it came out in more of a whisper but JJ heard each word "Then we will talk about it when we get home" Emily just nodded she knew she had already hurt JJ and the passiveness was more of pointing out she was hurt, though Emily retreated again the fear which laid inside her taking over her.

* * *

An hour later they were all stood in the precinct "I have had Garcia trace a few names early this morning" agents Peters said as he addressed them all "Have you" Emily started but was cut off slightly "I had a uni out there since last night, there has been a lot of coming and going, also the locals saw a young boy in there I told them to just watch until I could have the background ran on the owner and it is just as your profile lined out for us" he finished as he looked at Emily

"What's your plan" she almost scowled at him. "That we have swat meet us there with the locals" Emily nodded the unease settling inside, as she knew what they could find on the other side of the door once they got into position. "We need to go in silent and fast, if they even get a hint that we are outside the boy will be either killed or used as a pawn" Emily said.

Hotch turned and looked at both Emily and JJ "JJ I need you to stay here, I can't risk having you in the field not with your ribs" JJ scowled slightly like most agents she hated being benched, "I could take point and not go in for the take down" Emily and Morgan couldn't help but chuckle. Hotch sighed slightly he could understand and he would want to do the same "Fine but you stay in the car" JJ rolled her eyes slightly as she nodded. "Prentiss how is the ankle?" he asked, "It is fine" she gave a pointed look as Hotch just nodded. They both had been through too much to be benched now.

The team split up as they made their way to the cars, Reid Morgan and Emily in one car, Hotch, Rossi and JJ in the other. They pulled up along the street out of view as they all switched into their gear.

"How are we going to do this?" Morgan asked as Emily checked her gun. "Rossi your with me, Reid your with Peters and Morgan your with Emily" Hotch said and Emily looked at him as though she already knew that.

"from the layout Garcia has sent us there are three points of entry, Reid and Peters take the side entry, Morgan, Emily the back and Rossi and I will take the front, no one enter until I give the signal" Hotch said as everyone got ready. Emily looked over at JJ briefly to which JJ gave a soft half smile. It had been the first type of communication they had, had since they had kissed.

They all made their way over to the property each taking position as they waited for Hotch to give the signal. The loud knocking on the door would have been enough to disturb anyone as they listen as Hotch banged on the door again. They could hear movement inside as Hotch gave the order to enter.

Each door was kicked down at the same time as they entered the property, the loud bang that ran through the house as the explosion around them. JJ jumped at the sound as she listened for someone to speak any sign that her team was okay, the smoke could be seen coming from the building.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

All I can do is sit here and wait, listening out for news of my friends my family, the fire brigade and EMT's are en-route thankfully, the shock finally leaves as I get out the car, there had been no communication through the mic's and that unsettled me more as I speak again hoping to get some kind of response. I call their names one by one giving them that chance to response I would even be happy hearing a groan.

But still no one answers. There is an eerie silence around me as I make my way around the car I listen tentatively to my earpiece on the hope that someone will talk. I want to run in there and help but I know that I am more helpful outside helping to control the crowds that have gathered, I help them to corner the street off but the medics and fire crews have instance assess.

I can hear the sirens now as I walk towards the news crews that have gathered at one side of the street, I greet them and ask if they can move further back just in case there is another explosion, I give no reason why we are there, for now they just think it was a gas explosion. I think they know the real reason we are here but until I can confirm the true reason.

I am much like all these people right now an on looker, not able to help aside from clearing a path for the emergency crews, which are just turning into the street. Everything seems to go in slow motion as though time has come to a stop. I feel like an outsider right now as though I should not be on this side of the fence. Though I know this is where I am meant to be.

The smoke is still rising and I can now see the flickering of the flames, I look at in properly for the first time, the front entrance has caved in, the glass is sprawled all over the grass. You can still see the dust escaping the house threw the now open windows and doors. The flames seem only small thankfully, though in truth I am more worried about the smoke. I have seen so many people survive the fire only to succumb to the effects of the smoke.

The medics are standing next to me as we wait patiently for the firemen to clear our way and make it safe, well safer than it is now. They have asked me how many people are inside and I reply with what we know, and in all honesty all that we know right now is six agents are inside, an unsub, which could be two and a child unless they have already disposed of his small body.

Their eyes soften as I speak, though I know it is for the safety of the child and then the agents, the ringing of my phone makes me jump slightly and I cannot help but wince when I look at the caller id.

"Please tell me what I am watching isn't were you all are meant to be" I can hear the worry and I know I may break her heart as I speak but we are all in too much of a daze right now as we are still listening for any sign of movement.

I close my eyes before I speak. "Garcia, we aren't sure what happened yet" is all I manage. "Why is Morgan not answering his phone?" Garcia asks me, and I am unable to give her an answer or the answer that I know she needs to hear and in truth, I wish I could lie and in fact lie to us both.

I soften my voice as I speak "Pen, the team was inside when the explosion happened" I hear her gasp as my words ring into her ears, "Have you tried" I cut her off gently, she is my best friend and I love her but right now my main concern is what is happening right in front of me. "Garcia, I promise as soon as I know anything I will ring you" she understands what it is I am saying, "JJ," she whispers to me and I wait for her to speak. "they will be okay" I can't help but smile as I replied "I know" I am not sure which of us we are trying to convince but it is what she needs to hear, she needs her family to be okay, she needs them to be safe. In addition, I also need to hear it as well.

There is a grim look on the faces as they dampen down the house, clearing the glass away so they have somewhere to lay the bodies as they bring them out. They will not allow anyone near as they bring more out of the house; I cringe internally when a small form is brought out and laid down on the ground.

All I want is someone I know at my side, someone to reassure me that they weren't all dead, that I hadn't just lost the people I care about, the horror fills my mind as I remember the fact that the cameras are filming this, and Garcia will be watching this as though she is hear with me.

I feel sick to my stomach so far they have pulled four people from inside the house, with all the dust and smoke it is hard to make anyone out from where I am stood, the medics have already left my side and I am stood here alone, so far I know that one child and three adults have been brought out but that tells me nothing, that doesn't tell me that they are okay and that does not even say it is any part of our team for now they are just bodies.

I jump as a hand rests on my shoulder "JJ" the softness in his eyes as he speaks but I can't help but smile at the sight of him, though my thoughts are back to who is in that building. "How did you?" I ask my eyes looking at him before falling back on the building. "Peters pushed me back out the door," he says softly. We stand side by side, as we watch the horror unfold before us.

I can see the dirt on his clothes so I also know he got caught by it slightly my eyes look at him and without me saying anything he answers my question "I am okay JJ I promise," he gives me a smile but I can see the worry there inside him.

I want to get closer to them I need to see them, I need to know I have not, and that we have not just lost our family and our team. Three bodies are draped with the black trap that is used for the dead the others are being tended to as more medics have arrived.

I can make out that two people have suffered the worst of the blast as we watch the medic buzz around them quickly as they try to rush them to the waiting ambulance. I hear them say someone has flat lined my knees go weak as an arm grips my waist holding me up so I do not fall.

The last thing that goes through our minds and we both whisper it out at the same time "Please god, don't let them die"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

We follow the ambulance our sirens blaring as we race to the hospital, thankfully Rossi drives he is able to control himself though I can see the panic in him, it is the first time I have seen him show this much emotion so I know it is bad, I know the fear inside me is real because I know that is what he feels as well.

I frown slightly as I look at him "I thought Reid was going in with peters?" I ask softly. He gives me a soft smile the one I know him for the silent reassurance "Reid and I swapped" he said and that is all I needed to know as we turn into the hospital parking lot.

We are shown into the waiting room, I can't help but close myself off as we wait for any word of our team, Rossi stands in the corner watching me I can feel his eyes on me. I silently look at him as the tears form in my eyes. I try to keep the tears at bay but I can't I am scared to lose our team my family, but more I am so scared of losing Emily and she isn't even mine yet.

"Have you rung Garcia?" he asks me as I shake my head, I can't even gather enough strength to speak I know if I do talk I won't be able to keep my emotions in, "Will you be okay while I go and make a phone call" he asks me and again all I can do is nod as he then turns to leave the room.

He comes back in giving me a half smile before my eyes fixate on the floor in front of me as we wait for news. The other ambulances followed shortly behind us, as we had followed the first, which carried the person who had flat lined.

This is one part of the job we all hate being in hospitals and waiting for news of our friends, it feels like we have been here for hours, the tears fall from my eyes freely, I feel someone sit next to me a hand rests on my back gently rubbing it, but I make no acknowledgement until their hand takes hold of mine, I frown because I know those hands but I daren't look up.

Her arm wraps around me I can feel her breathe against me but I am scared to look up and look at her just in case it is my mind playing tricks. I hear the door open again and this time a nurse speaks.

"Agent, you need to come back into the treatment area and have those wounds dressed" her voice is so firm that even I wince. But then I hear her voice as her words vibrate into my ears my mind, I close my eyes slightly as I just listen.

"You can treat me here if you must but I refuse to leave this room" I want to scold her but my reaction is completely different as I finally look up, I nearly throw myself into her arms. "Emily" I whisper her arms wrap around me tightly "I'm okay Jen" she whispers so softly. I feel her turn back around. "I really need to treat you Agent" the nurse glares at her and I cannot help but chuckle it is with her refusal that I know she is truly there and okay. I look at Rossi who gives me a soft smile.

"Only if JJ can come with me" there is firmness in her voice and I know why she wants me at her side as I finally look at her and I cannot help but gasp. "Emily" I say in slight shock. There is blood smeared across her face, her shirt is almost completely destroyed, she gives me a soft kind smile "I am okay JJ, just sore" she raises her eyebrow at Rossi. "You will come and get us as soon as you hear anything" Emily states "We won't be long" I have to chuckle because I know what she is saying is true she will discharge herself if they take their time.

"Emily what happened?" I ask as we make our way to the treatment room, "We all entered and the house blew up" I look at her, her eyes are sad and sadness I have never seen before. "I got that," I say back as I look at her "Emily what is it" she is much like Hotch, Rossi and Gideon she holds her emotions in very tightly. As though nothing affects her but this I can see something at play "Morgan entered first" she closes her eyes slightly as the nurse starts to clean her skin.

"Are you finished yet?" I have never seen her snap so easily but I can see the pain and worry inside her eyes "Just one more stitch" the nurse says softly as though she is worried about saying anything else "I need to speak to Rossi" she says softly, I frown now I am not getting a straight answer from her and seeing her snap so easy I am wary of asking her. "Just let her finish then you can" I keep my voice soft; I know Rossi and Emily have a special relationship.

For the first time in the three years I have known her I am wary of her emotions are raw and I can hear the fear in her voice. "We need to get Garcia here" she lets out in a hushed voice. I really look at her "Is Morgan" she shakes her head "I don't know he was in bad shape I know he flat lined once, before they rushed him here" tears fill in her eyes "JJ please, we need her here I will pay for it I don't care just get her here" she is almost pleading with me as I try to filter the words into my mind.

I nod as we walk back into the waiting room, I watch as Emily speaks to Rossi and he leaves the room to make the phone call, as she walks over I finally notice that she is limping again as she sits back next to me "Your limping" I comment, I hear her chuckle "Yeah think I twisted it again" I go to speak and she just holds her hand up to stop me. I understand because like her we are all worried about our team.

Her hand wraps around me as she pulls me close ii feel her lips touch my forehead and I shiver slightly, "Jen," there it is again not JJ not Jennifer but Jen, I look at her turning my face upwards as she looks down at me, she cups my cheek, I go to speak but my words falter slightly "I shouldn't have run from you JJ, I am so sorry I did that, forgive me?" her voice is so soft and she doesn't seem to care that Rossi is in the room listening to us.

"I can forgive you but I need to understand why you ran" I say in a hushed voice, Emily pulls me closer against her as she speaks slowly "Have you ever been scared that you could have something so precious that you feel if you act on it and allow them to see you that you will lose them?"

I look at her slightly confused, her finger rests on my lips so I am unable to speak "In other words Jennifer I love you and that scares the hell out of me" I hear Rossi clear his throat and I watch Emily roll her eyes slightly. I smile slightly but before I can response, her lips meet mine as she kisses me softly and gently she pulls back and our eyes lock.

The only thing that disturbs us is Rossi as he laughs, "About time" my eyes go slightly wide as Emily chuckles "Thanks Granddad" Emily smirks at him her fingers cup my cheek again. She looks me "We will talk later" she says with a soft smile. I nod as the door opens I feel her tense as we look towards the door.

I feel her swallow against me as the words come out as a whispered breath "Reid" Emily wraps her arms around him as he winces in pain slightly, he looks over at me, much like Emily his face is a bloody mess and covered in stitches, "Where are the others" he asks looking around the room.

Rossi places a hand on his shoulder "We are still waiting for news" I move towards him as they move away from him I wrap my arms around him as I kiss his cheek "Are you sure you're okay?" I ask "Bruising and cuts but other than that I am fine" the relief seems to leave us as our team is finally coming back together.

The hours seem to drag we still have no word of Morgan, Hotch or Peters, I hear the clipping of heels shuffling against the hard floor before the door opens, sad blue eyes look at me as Emily stands walking over to her wrapping her arms around her body and it is at that point Garcia breaks down in her arms.

My heart goes out to her but I also feel it should be me comforting her not Emily but I also can understand why. Emily still has no news about her partner and Garcia is Morgan's glue the one person that she worries about more than anyone else is is. She guides her over to where I am sat and it shocks me slightly as Emily sits her down next to me, my arm wraps around her as she leans into me.

I watch as Emily and Rossi have a hushed conversation, words are spoken and I watch as Emily leaves the room. Rossi approaches us and he kneels in front of Garcia, much like a father would do when their child was hurting. His eyes meet mine as he speaks "Emily has just gone to see if she can get some news on Hotch, Morgan and Peters." I nod as Garcia's breaks her heart on my shoulder.

"Rossi, has she said how bad they are?" he gives me a soft smile as his eyes move back to Garcia, he knows this is going to hurt her more than any of us, "All she knows is Morgan is in bad shape, she is worried about him," he takes a breath as he looks at Garcia his arm resting on her as me and Reid flank her, if someone was to look at us it would look as though we are having a group hug.

"Morgan flat lined at the scene" I feel the gasp that Garcia takes as though the wind has been knocked clean out her body "Oh god" it comes out on the tail end of a sob. "I know he is in surgery as I managed to find it out when I called you, Garcia" she nods. There is nothing any of us can do I look at him as I speak "Hotch?" I question, "That is what Emily is trying to find out, and she can't just sit here.

I chuckle slightly "Heaven forbid her to have a break" I feel Garcia shudder against me, "She also wants to find out news on Peters" Reid tenses slightly "What about Morgan?" The door opens slowly before Rossi has chance to answer.

"I found this wondering the halls they seem to think he belongs to us," Emily says as she pushes the wheelchair into the room. A none too happy Hotch was pushed in as the door closed behind them. "Peters?" Rossi asks, Emily gives a half smile as she speaks "He is in intensive care but he's doing okay"

"Morgan?" Garcia stutters out through her tears as Emily brings Hotch over to where Garcia is sat, he places a hand gently on her leg, Garcia's hand rests over his "He is in a bad way, he arrested on the table."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Sorry there has been a lapse in updates, as most of you know my uncle has been ill, sadly he passed away this week. And now work is busy due to the funeral-taking place of the squaddie, which was murdered in London the other month.**

Emily looks at me for a moment our eyes lock, without saying a word I watch as she turns and walks out the waiting room, I can't help but frown, I can feel Rossi staring as I look at him his head tilts towards the door as though asking me to check on her, I nod at him as I ease Garcia off my shoulder. "I'll be back in a moment," I say as I stand. I squeezed Garcia's shoulder gently before making my way out the room.

I make my way along the corridors I have an idea where she has gone but Emily can sometimes just disappear when she needs to clear her head and control her emotions I wish she were not so guarded. I finally find the ladies bathroom, I enter with an air of caution, last thing I want to do is startle her. I call out softly "Emily are you in here" I wait a few moments for a reply, I can hear a slight sob coming from one of the stalls, "Em" I say again and this time I get a muffled reply.

"open the door please Emily" I push slightly, I know she is not one to allow anyone to see her emotion but right now I am worried about her, the door slowly opens and I can tell she doesn't want me close to her but she has been through so much in the past few days and all I want to do is wrap my arms around her and offer her some sort of comfort.

She comes fully out of the stall though she does not make eye contact with me she moves straight over to the washbasin her hand rest on the bowl her eyes fixate into the mirror but I get the impression she is not really paying any attention, I move so I am stood behind her. I run my fingers down her arm I feel her tense slightly against my touch. I know she does not like people to show her affection in frightens her and I only know this when I saw an old friend of her wrap her arms around her. In addition, Emily tried her best to shrug me away from her.

Though this time she does not move away she does not try to shrug me off, I take that, as the contact is welcome as I allow my arms to wrap around her waist. Though it is in this moment, I hear and feel her wince against me. "Emily, what's wrong" I ask as I move away from her slightly. "Nothing, just slightly sore." I look at her for a moment, I can see the pain in her eyes and I know when I ask she will more than likely say no. "Let me take a look please" I more likely plead with her.

She shakes her head slightly before she speaks "It's just bruised nothing to worry about," I let out a soft sigh as she turns to look at me, her eyes are slightly drawn her skin has gone more pale than normal I have to suppress a gasp. She gives me a slight smile, which I can tell she had to really force. I take a breath before I speak again and I know she may refuse but seeing her so vacant and torn I can see, she needs to get out of this hospital even if it is only for a moment.

"Em, lets head back to the hotel and you can get changed" I offer her a small smile, I watch as her eyes close for just a moment, she nods ever so slightly at me, her hand rests on my shoulder the words leaving her lips so softly I only just catch what she is saying "Thank you" I turn my face to look at her giving a gentle smile "Let's go and get you cleaned up, and pick get the guys their go-bags" she gives a nod before she takes my hand. I smile internally at the small action, which in truth speaks volumes to me.

The drive back to the hotel was silent thought was not uncomfortable, Emily kept the contact with me her hand resting gently on my leg, I wished I could offer words of comfort, but I could not our minds were fully on Morgan each of us praying to a god for him to pull through. I glance at Emily as we pull to a stop at the lights her head resting against the window. Her eyes unfocused on the road ahead. She is completely lost in thought I take a moment to rest my hand on top of hers giving it a gentle squeeze and even that small expression of support caused no response.

As the lights changed I removed my hand making the way into the parking lot "He has to make it Jen" I couldn't help closing my eyes, her voice sounded so defeated as though the life had been ripped out of her. I take a moment before I try to offer so comfort to her or as much as I am able too. "He's strong Emily," the words failed me for a moment. How was I meant to tell her everything would be okay, how could I give her the reassurance that she need to hear.

The walk to the hotel room was deadly silent as I opened the door for us both, I took hold of her hand causing her to turn around to look at me, the deadly pale skin, her drawn eyes, the worry and pain which swirled in her eyes pulled at my very core. I took that one moment looking straight into her eyes before pulling her close.

I made my move though it was not out of anything other than love and support, I kissed her gently and was scared slightly she would not response or that she may pull away but instead she kissed me back, a gentle kiss of love and support. I pulled back resting my forehead on hers as I spoke, finding my voice for just that moment "He will be okay Emily," I saw her give a slight smile as the words slipped from my mouth "He has to be" I felt her nod against me before I moved myself out of her personal space. Not because I wanted to but more because I had to.

I pull out her go-bag looking for fresh clothes for her to wear, I turned around, maybe at the wrong time her pale bare back was fully on display, my eyes went wide in slight shock and the tone in my voice was not much better. I guess I sounded like a mother scolding her child "That is not just a bruise Emily," I saw her flinch slightly at my words but I did not care.

The angry black line that I could only think of to be a beam from either the door frame or a shelf laced her back, "Did you allow them to check that Emily" again my voice was firm and strong and I watch in disbelief as she shook her head.

I shouldn't have been surprised really this is Emily Prentiss after all, the one women who thinks she can take care of the world and herself without asking for any type of support "That needs checking" I scold slightly" I watch her shoulder shrug slightly and I can understand why she didn't, she cares more about others than herself.

Though now I am going to care for her whether she wants me to or not "When we get back you are having someone check on that, what do you think Morgan would say to you" I guess my voice and tone sounded angry as she bowed her head in shame "He would kick your ass" she only nodded as she took the offer blouse off me. "Emily why didn't you tell them" my tone softened as I looked deeply into pained eyes. "I didn't want to leave him too long, I wanted to be there when he" her words trailed off and I knew deep down what she was trying to say.

The drive back was silent again as I pulled up into the parking lot pulling out the bags we had also picked up from the hotel, we made our way inside as I motion Emily back to the reception and asking someone to check over her back, I gave her a stern look that must have made her intake her breath, it was more of a don't mess with me and do as your told which held in my voice.

I refused to leave her side I needed and wanted to make sure she allowed them to fully check her out this time. The nurse wheeled her down to x-ray and I couldn't help the chuckle at escaped as she muttered about stubborn agents and if our team fully admitted we were all extremely stubborn when it came to hospitals, we just wanted to either get back out on the field or to check on our team members or just be able to go home.

Sometimes I was reminded of a child when Emily was in the hospital her lack or near none existence of co-operation could test, anyone and I felt slightly sorry for the nurse when she came back to the treatment room, which I was waiting in. "Is she always like this", she asked as Emily begrudgingly sat down on the chair. I gave a empathic look before I answered "No normally worse" the nurse chuckled slightly before pulling the x-ray up on to the screen.

"It's just a bruise" I heard Emily mutter out again and I couldn't help the groan which slipped out "I didn't know you could see your back let alone your bones" the slight mocking tone in my voice didn't go unnoticed by them both as Emily shifted slightly her seat as we waited while she studied the x-ray before turning to Emily. The look on her face told us both the news before she opened her mouth "You have a slight fracture on three ribs." I could not help but roll my eyes. "I will write you up some pain medication" I smiled before asking if she could bring it to the waiting room, as I knew Emily just wanted to get back to the team to see if we heard any news on Morgan.

We made our way back into the room, passing Reid and Hotch their go-bags before resting Morgan's against the chair, which Garcia was still sat on "Any news?" Emily asked as they shook their heads in response, we sat in silence for a few moments before doctor dressed in teal-green scrubs entered the room we all looked at him expectantly waiting for him to give us some news.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Everyone's eyes were focused on the doctor, though no one spoke. Each of them lost in their own thoughts hoping that the other would ask first, I knew it would have been one of two people to ask but it was no surprise when Emily spoke "How is he?" I think everyone could hear the nerviness in her voice as she spoke though her voice never wavered. I watched as the doctor motioned for us all to take a seat since all of us were stood aside from Hotch who was still in the wheelchair.

"For now he is stable" he paused slightly "We have managed to control the internal bleeding" we all could feel the tension as though when he said it there was more he was unwilling to say. "I had to remove his spleen, once we are able to move him out of intensive care, he will be moved to the burns unit" Emily nodded, as the rest of us were lost in confusion. "Burns?" I heard Garcia ask so softly.

I stood in amazement as Emily's featured softened as she turned to face Garcia, "Morgan took the full force of the blast" Emily said, I could hear the slight intake of breath as she spoke, her eyes seemed to sadden at the same time as she turned back around and looked at the doctor again.

The doctor seemed to wait until the news had settled with each of us, but before he got chance to speak again Emily asked the question we all wanted to ask "can we see him?" it has always amazed me that even in the darkest of situation Emily is able to hide behind her walls, her eyes become a blank void as though there are lights on but there isn't anyone home, they as dull and lifeless as she waits for him to speak. I watched, as the doctor seemed to shrink in size as though he did not want to answer the question.

We all knew that sometimes Emily did not have much patience and today it was showing. "He is my partner" her eyes seemed to be like ice and the air of anger held in her voice as she spoke. Though it was no lie Morgan is her partner, but Garcia is his soul.

"Emily" Hotch spoke his voice held a slight warning in his tone as he spoke, her eyes closed as she turned to look at him "Sorry Hotch" her voice was slightly softer this time as we all waited for an answer off the now worried looking doctor. "I can only allow two of you in at a time, he needs his rest so I am afraid you can't stay in long with him" I gave a grateful smile as everyone said their thanks Rossi motioned Emily and Garcia to go in first knowing that Emily needed to see him and know he was still there and Garcia needed to see that he is very much alive even if he is in a medical induced coma.

* * *

Garcia stayed close to me as I pushed the door open, the soft whooshing sounds of the breathing machine filtered through the room, the steady beating of the machine which indicated that his heart was beating at a slow steady rhythm gave me slight comfort, Garcia hand wrapped around my arm, the sharpe intake of breath which hitched in her throat, could be heard as we made our way over to the bed.

"My god" Garcia said in a hushed voice, I closed my eyes slightly before I looked at her "He will be okay Garcia" I knew they were lack words of comfort the normal words we give to people when a loved one had been hurt, but this was not in comfort this was more for my sake, he had to be okay.

Morgan's body was laced in white bandages, his hands and arms were covered as well, it was though every inch of his being was wrapped up in order to protect him. My heart sunk slightly the strong Derek Morgan I knew and loved dearly, looked like a broken victim as though he was weak or weakened by the sheer horror, which had happened. Though he is a fighter I fear what his reaction will be when he wakes, the tape placed gently over his eyes to keep them closed, the drip that was attached to his arm, the only fluid and intake he was able to have.

I watched as Garcia inched towards the bed, I could hear the tears and the soft sob, which seemed to stay deep in her chest. I have never been very good at emotion or allowing my emotions to show but as I look down at my partner my heart broke, he saved me! He saved my life and now I worry what his fate is.

I didn't even know tears were falling down my cheeks until a soft hand touched my shoulder, I just didn't have the energy to even shrug of the intrusion, but the scent that filtered into my nose gave it away to the person who was now wrapping her arm gently around me "I've got you Em" her voice was so soft and gentle as she slowly guided me out of the room, Rossi had gone to see him as Garcia couldn't leave him.

I just wanted to run and hide, the past few days had now taken its toll on me first the plane crash, feeling JJ's lifeless body in my arms the sheer joy when I brought her back to me, to us, and now this to dig another nail into my already bruised heart. I have kept it together for so long, I feel JJ nod against me I have no idea that we had walked into the waiting room, but the words, which Hotch had spoken, seemed to go through me and I took nothing in, it was just noise it was not even a sound.

It was as though these people where around me but my mind had shut everything out, it was a buzz of noise which told me people where around. Her arm, which still held me close, felt like a fire I needed to break away from, I needed to escape. I need to be anywhere but in this room with people who I care about, I knew I should not but I shrugged JJ off, before I heard anyone speak I was already out of the door. I was not walking out the hospital I was running but it felt in slow motion I needed air I needed to breath. I needed to feel.

The air hit me like a slap in the face, but it did not make me stop, I reach the wall, which I sat on my legs dangled against the bricks as I looked across watching the people go about their business, without a care for those around them. I need my mind to clear. I watched as they moved about I wished for some type of peace anything to bring my mind out of the blankness which seemed to have surrounded me. I was breaking my resolve had crumbled into so many pieces it was as though I was at the bottom of an abyss with no acknowledgement of anything around me. The wind blew against my face the chill was felt through my body, though the beaming of the sun against my skin did not seem to warm my cold and numb body.

I heard the crumble of the small stones and the soft footfall it stopped a few feet from me as though the person was scared to come near me as though if they did I would run. But I couldn't run I had nowhere to go aside from down, I couldn't bring myself to turn around I knew who it was but in all honesty I needed to breath I needed to be alone.

I knew in my state of mind sitting on the edge of the rooftop may not have been the best place but I needed to be away from everyone and from people. "Emily" the soft words of my name filtered into my mind, that one word held so many different emotions and I feared to turn around and look at her. The strong Emily she knows was crumbling in front of her.

I could not answer her; I knew if I did, I would fully breakdown. Though I wonder if I can allow her to see this, I am at my weakest point and she is still stood there, she has not moved even though I have not answered her. I have made no sound to even tell her I have heard her. I heard her move again and I feared she was leaving me. Part of me wanted to be alone but the other part of me needed her so badly "Jen" it was more of a whisper my voice was so weak and tired and I was trying everything to stop the world in front of my from spiralling out of control. I heard her stop I heard her speak so softly "I am not leaving you Emily" those six words did more for me than anything could.

"Come off there and sit with me?" she asked me so kindly the only response I could give was to nod my head as I slowly brought my legs up from dangling over the edge, she took my hand and I doubt it was to steady me. Though the second she took hold of my hand I crumbled onto the floor the sobs ripping from my chest, my heart was breaking into a million pieces and I doubted it would stop. I doubted if I was able to pull myself back from the inner-termoil I could feel inside me.

"Shh, I've got you" she whispered as I allowed myself to curl into her. Her strong arms wrapped around my crumbling body.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

It has now been five days since I found Emily upon the rooftop her heart breaking for so many reasons; I have not really allowed her out of my sight. I guess I am being the Mom again looking after the family, but with Emily it is different I look after her without her noticing or maybe she does and just keeps it to herself. I am just glad she does not fight me on it; it is the only thing that I feel needed and wanted for. To tame the beast better known as Emily Prentiss.

I watch threw the glass of the waiting room as Emily seems to be having a deep and frustrating conversation with the doctor, I watch had her hands flex one indicator that she is becoming annoyed, she is not the best person to annoy. I even see Reid back away from the window slightly as though the image of Emily's hand movements worried him.

Okay maybe they should be, I mean the last time Emily got really annoyed Morgan took her down to the gym to work through it. Only to return twenty minutes later with a black eye and busted nose. Yes, no one wanted to get in the way of an annoyed Emily. The gentle hand, which rested on my shoulder, caused me to jump slightly. "You might want to go and save them before Emily gives him a black eye." He said softly. I think we had all just seen Emily's body change from slightly tense into I want to kill you. Her body screamed her mood and yet the doctor and nurses did not even seem fazed by it.

Emily could be the most soft and caring person but if you crossed that line she changed there was a darkness around her, that seemed to have no shame, no remorse, it was as though that side of her was primal.

I could hear the annoyed tone in her voice as soon as I had stepped out of the waiting room, I could not help the sigh that escaped my lips as I carefully made my way over "Give me one good reason why he cannot be moved?" I heard Emily ask, though I could also tell it was not really a question.

"We are unable to fund the transfer and his insurance does not cover it" the doctor seems to glare at her as he spoke. I was unsure if I should intervene, though I knew better. Emily was one of the most stubborn people I knew and it was also the reason why her and Morgan got along so well, they seemed to keep each other at bay so neither of them stepped over the mark. However, right now Morgan was in the burns unit and we had been given the order to return. We all knew Emily would not leave her partner behind not just for her sake but also for Garcia's sake as well.

"And if someone was willing to pay to have him transferred would you then allow it" Emily's voice seemed slightly softer now, though the sarcasm which lay behind each word seemed to ooze out without them noticing. The doctor had a amused look on his face and Emily had noticed it "Do you happen to know someone with a lot of money" Emily couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips as she spoke "You give me a price and I will pay it" I couldn't help my jaw slightly dropping as she spoke. Everyone knew Emily came from money and had money. However, money to throw away like this. I know she would not see it as wasting her money but still.

The doctor raised his eyebrow and I knew it was in slight disbelief "Ma'am with all due respect" I winced at the tone let alone the use of the word Ma'am I watched as Emily tensed again and this time instead of watching I made myself known "Everything okay Emily?" I asked as I made my way into her view, her face softened before she spoke "It would be even better if the nice doctor would allow me to transfer Morgan back home" she said as I gave a soft smile "is there a problem in allowing him to transfer?" I asked looking at the doctor. I knew that siding with Emily and not questioning her decision was the best course of action.

The doctor seemed to give me a sceptical look before he spoke "We cannot transfer him under his insurance it does not cover it" the doctor said again. I nodded because I looked at Emily I could see the pleading in her eyes and I knew that no matter what the cost she would pay or she would just go right above everyone's head. "And if someone was to pay for his transfer?" the bemused look on his face told me he thought neither of us were serious "I could give you a price, but without you taking offence even I couldn't offered to pay the price it will cost" he said looking straight at Emily.

The smug grin that crossed Emily's face before she spoke was enough to set me off laughing but I needed to keep a straight face "Well that is you but I can pay and if you would rather I will do a direct transfer right now." I watched as she tilted her head the slight cockiness showing off. The doctor swallowed audibly "Very well, the nurse will take you through and I will make arrangements once everything has gone through" he said as Emily just nodded "thank you" I said kindly.

I couldn't help the relief wave off my body once they had all gone, the emotional roll-a-coaster of Emily's emotions right now was enough to test anyone, but I had seen the vulnerable side of her, the side where she feels this is all her fault the stress that her body was under was more immense than a train colliding with a reinforced wall.

I think everyone knew once Morgan was home he would be able to heal better, he was in pain but it was managed and I also knew Emily was going to do everything she could to make sure the scars were as minimal as possible, she had stayed with him as they brought him back around they had, had time to talk with each other and for the first time in days Emily seemed more relaxed. We all just wanted to get home and heal and I wanted to help Emily heal as I made my way back into the waiting room without her, everyone's eyes landed on me. "I will let Emily tell you" was all I said, as it really was not my place to say anything.

An hour later a more relaxed Emily walked back into the room and my reaction was automatic as I made my way towards her, she gave me a soft smile as I rested my hand on her arm, though when I went to move I did not expect to be held back by arms wrapping around my waist pulling me backwards she her chest rested against my back, a warmth settled inside me as I waited for her to either speak or someone remark on the way she had hold of me, she whispered into my ear telling me to relax that one action caused me to blush slightly before she addressed the rest of the team.

"I have just spoken to Morgan we will all be heading back later tonight, Morgan will be airlifted to the local hospital in a few hours and once the jet is ready we can leave as well" she said almost with as much authority as Hotch.

I turned my head, which was resting against her shoulder so I could look at her, the light that had seemed to come back to her eyes causing them to sparkle more told me she needed away from here, and more away from all the drama and accidents, which had progressed since the plane, crashed. That one thought sent my stomach into a tailspin we had to get on a plane


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Jen" the soft voice comes behind me, I cannot answer though as I look ahead of me. This must be one of the hardest things I have done in my life. The only other thing harder than this would have to be burying my sister. "Jennifer" the voice is slightly firmer this time though it still does not pull me from the thought of walking up the steps to the jet.

A hand appears on my shoulder pulling me out of the trance like state I have been in for the past ten minutes or so. "What if" I mumble slightly. It had been the one thing I had been dreading stepping on the plane again, the last time I had been on a plane we had crashed and I had in a technical sense died and in truth I didn't want to risk it again.

"I won't leave you Jen" her voice was soft, kind and loving about it as she spoke, I felt her fingers wrap around mine and the gentle squeeze she gave me as some sort of encouragement. "Last time we crashed" I whispered my voice was laced in fear, which I could not hide. I could feel the soft smile before I saw it as her other arm wrapped around me waist as though she was grounding me. "You and me both know it is not very often something like that happens and plus we do need to get back unless you want to drive all the way to DC." She pointed out.

Spend a few hours on a plane or a few days in the car. In truth, I knew which I would prefer and if I did not get back on it, I doubt I would ever fly again. "Don't leave me" much like Emily I hated showing my weakness but this fear was not a weakness it had been built on since we had crashed all those days ago. I took a deep breath before straightening my shoulders and trying to suppress my fear the one that was telling me to turn around and run for the hills. "What's that saying about getting back in the saddle" I mumbled not really needing a reply as I took an uneasy step forward on to the dreaded steps that led up to the plane.

It seemed to take me forever to reach the top, though not one person seemed to rush me Emily stayed close behind me and I wondered if she had the same fear, she is just so much better at hiding her feelings. There on the table where me and Emily was going to sit our normal spot, though this time I was not going to sit by the window or on my own. Emily gave me a reassuring smile before taking a seat next to the window and me then sitting next to her.

"Thank you Spencer" I said softly as he place a much welcomed cup of coffee in front of me, which was just cool enough for me to drink before take-off; he gave me a shy smile and a nod of his head before returning to his seat at the back of the jet. The coffee, which was a little sweeter than I normally drank, seemed to help still my body for the slight trembles that came from the fear and nerviness of flying. Again, Emily took hold of my hand grounding me as though everything around me just centred in that one action.

I half listened to them talking as my head rested on Emily's shoulder, I was tired but I knew I could rest and I daren't go to sleep the fear still laced inside me and I wondered if it would ever settle and I would overcome the fear. Emily kept her hand wrapped around mine our fingers interlaced. I felt her lips touch the top of my head. We were in front of everyone and Emily was showing some type of emotion. It humbled me; I knew Garcia was sat opposite us, I think she needed to be near us her friends and her family, keeping her watchful eye over us.

The slight rocking disturbed me as I began to open my eyes which were still laced in sleep, I didn't know when I had fallen asleep but I had my head was still resting on Emily's shoulder which felt much softer than it had the first time I had leaned into her, her hand seemed to be clasped around mine and I could hear the soft chuckles coming from Garcia as I slowly came around.

Her fingers ran through my hair most lovingly as I moved it was at that point I noticed my head was not on her shoulder but on her breast, my eyes snapped open the shock must have been evident on my face as my cheeks burnt red with embarrassment. Emily smiled softly at me as she spoke "It's okay I didn't mind" she gave me a slight wink as Hotch cleared his throat in order for us to get off the jet, I do think both myself and Emily were grateful to be back on solid ground.

Emily had offered to take me home, though neither of us were really in a fit state to drive Garcia rubbed my shoulder as she went ahead with the rest of the team leaving me slightly confused on how we were going to get home. Neither of us had left our cars near the airstrip, I looked around as I saw a black limo pulling onto the tarmac. Emily gave me a soft smile as she spoke "I arranged it so we didn't need to worry about driving or having to go back to the BAU" it was all that really needed to be said we both just wanted to be able to get into our own beds even if just for one night.

* * *

The sun shone through the smallest crack from the curtain waking me from my slumber, pulling the sheet slightly over my face, I just needed a few more hours I hadn't known how tired I was till my head hit the pillow the familiar smell which comforted me as I moved against the sleeping form behind me.

Her arm tightened around my waist as I felt her face bury more into the back of my neck, I could not help but smile. Nothing had happened other than I fell asleep in her arms, I couldn't help but think this was where I belonged in her arms in my bed, "You think way too much" the mumbled voice came from behind me. She pulled me closer as I spoke softly my voice laden with sleep "I was thinking about you if that makes it better" I couldn't help the cheesy remark it had left my lips before I had chance to stop myself. "Shh, don't have to be up for a few more hours" Emily grumbled slightly, she had never been a morning person; I nodded against her as I tried to will myself back to sleep.

* * *

My hands wrapped around the coffee cup as I waited for signs of life from upstairs, I had not managed to go back to sleep so instead of disturbing Emily I thought I would get up. It is not unusual for us to sleep for so long after a hard case, though I knew she wanted to get to the hospital to check on Morgan. I had already rung to check he had, had a good night. It was pleasing to hear that he had.

And since Emily had paid for his room and made arrangements that we could visit anytime, I knew she had more than likely paid a very high price for moving him she had also found some of the best doctors to treat him. It warmed my heart to think and see how much she really did care about each one of us.

I could hear the soft footfall coming from upstairs as I placed another cup of coffee on the worktop, I could not help the smile, which spread across my face as she made her way into the kitchen "Good morning" she said in a soft voice. "Good morning Em" I replied as I handed her, her morning drug "Mmm, smells so good" it was almost a moan as she spoke. My stomach seemed to flip as the warmth settled deep inside me. I raised my eyebrow at her as she took a sip of the coffee.

It was like watching something from an erotic film, how could someone drinking coffee make it look so damn sexy? Alternatively, was I just turned on that much that I found it one of the sexiest things I had seen for a long time. The only thing I could think about was her lips against my breast nipping against my skin, her tongue flicking and playing with my nipple. The thought of her mouth on my skin sent my libido into a frenzy of want, need and desire. How is it that I never noticed just how sexy she was before now? On the other hand, had my feeling been surpassed for fear of rejection, had I missed the cues in the two years I had known her? On the other hand, had I ignored them for the sake of the job?

* * *

The drive to the hospital was as though we were both lost in thought though Emily's hand rested on top of mine, the slight gentle squeeze she gave my hand made me turn and look at her. "Can I take you for lunch after we have check on Morgan?" her voice was slightly uneasy as though she thought I would reject the idea of going out with her. A smile took over my lips as I answered "I'd love to go to lunch with you" she gave me a nod as a reply as she pulled my hand up to her lips, I wondered if she was slightly lost for words.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**This is the final instalment to this story…. For those whom have asked about a world within a world. I am hoping to get another chapter posted in the next couple of weeks. Thank you to everyone who has followed and reviewed this story it means a great deal to me.**

It was nice to see Morgan and nice to see he was doing so well I said my goodbye as me and Garcia made our way out of the room leaving Emily and him alone. In addition, I wanted to speak to Garcia alone, I looked at her and true to Garcia; she knew something was playing on my mind. "What's going JJ?" she asked me her voice seemed masked with concern.

"Nothing is wrong," I paused for a moment as I let out a slight sigh "We are going out for lunch" Garcia looks at me slightly puzzled before she speaks. "And you have a problem with that because?" I could not help the small smile, which graced my lips. "Not so much a problem," my shoulders slump slightly again, this is such foreign ground for me. "What if she doesn't talk?"

Garcia frowns at me before her hand makes contact with my arm, the slight slapping sound could be heard. "I know you are blonde JJ but seriously!" she paused as I rubbed my arm slightly "What do you think she is going to do, take you to lunch and you both sit there in silence?" she gives me an amused look "When have you known Emily to speak about her feelings?" I ask. She rolls her eyes at me, "She doesn't want to sleep with any of us just you JJ" she mocks me slightly.

Emily appeared in the hallway where me and Garcia were stood; I prayed she had not heard any of our conversation. She gave Garcia a soft smile and a gentle squeeze of her arm, "He is all yours," she said with a slight wink. Garcia gave us both a smile before she hurried back to Morgan's room.

"It's good to see he is doing so well," Emily said in a dreamily sort of way as though she did not fully believe her was all right and doing much better than any of us thought possible. "It is, hopefully he won't have to spend too long in here" I commented though neither of us knew just how much longer he would have to stay in for.

Emily smiled softly at me, her voice seemed as soft as velvet when she spoke slightly taking me by surprise "So would you still like to go for lunch?" she asked as I just nodded my reply, there was something in her tone that gave me thought that she wanted to say something else which she did as she opened her mouth again.

"Unless you want to go back to mine, I mean, well" she seemed to stumble over her words as though her mind was racing so much and she had lost the ability to speak correctly, I could not help giving her an amused look as she continued to ramble. "If you're okay talking, because we do need to talk and it's whatever makes you" at this point I needed to stop her, I gently placed my finger against her lips in a sense of telling her to hush.

"Emily, let's go and have some lunch and then we can go to yours and talk" I gave her a soft smile, we both knew we need to talk, we had needed to talk for the last seven days, and I also got the impression she wasn't comfortable talking in a place where people may hear us, she gave me a soft nod before I linked her arm as we walked out of the hospital together.

* * *

The meal was nice a small restaurant in the middle of town, it had a nice romantic feel to it and intermit at the same time, I couldn't help the soft smile which was across my lips, she motioned for the bill to which she paid for, I could see the slight worry which was held in her eyes.

It was as though she was dreading talking to me when had left here, but we needed to talk and I knew she knew that deep down as she handed over her card to the waiter. I heard the slight intake of breath before she spoke "Are you ready to leave JJ" I could only give her a soft nod that went with my gentle smile.

* * *

I was unsure if she wanted to bolt for the door or avoid the fact that we needed to talk in order to help put everything behind us and move forward or go back to how we use to be. Though I doubted I could and I knew I did not want to go back to that.

The drive back to Emily's was in silence, which was not an uncomfortable one. I watched Emily for a moment it was as though she was completely lost in thought as though she was trying to work out what to say or what to do. It did worry me slightly that she had to think about this so much. I knew it could either go one of two ways and all I knew is I would and will fight for her.

I could see the tension, which laced Emily's body as she opened the door the single expression that this was playing a big part in her mind, my heart went out to her, how could someone like Emily Prentiss be scared of something like this? I know her showing her feelings is a very rare sight, if you take the past few days away I must admit I have only seen her once this raw, the emotions which are swirling in her eyes.

"Do you want a drink?" she asked me and right now a bottle of beer would be good it wold help settle the nerves which were and are building inside me "Please" I answer I knew she knows what I drink. I watched as she headed into the kitchen, only she appeared a few moments later. Two glasses and a bottle of red wine. I guess a drink it is then something to help settle our nerves and our fears I guess.

I think this is the first time I have ever seen Emily shake her normal steady hands tremble as she tries to pour the wine, I can't help but rest my hand on hers trying to keep the bottle still in a hope the wine would be in the glass and not on the cream carpet which laced her floor.

She gave me a shy but soft smile as she allowed me to take over "Thank you" it was spoke that softly I almost missed what she had said. I place the bottle in the middle of the table taking the glass in my hand and passing the other to Emily, whose hands where now slightly steadier but I could still see the small tremors.

I guess neither of us knew where to start as I took a deep breath before I spoke to which Emily seemed almost relieved. "Didn't think it would be that hard for you to talk to me Emily" I kept my voice soft and calm as I tried to coax what had now become a very shy Emily who found the carpet a far better place to look.

"It's not Jen I am just unsure where to start or in truth what to say" she gave me the most sweetest yet shyest smile I have ever seen. "You can start anywhere you like, though I always find the beginning the best place, as for what to say that is something I cannot help you with unless what you want is to push me out the door and pretend this never happened and I will tell you now Emily that is something I will not be able to do" I gave her a pointed look and from what I had said I received a small smile for.

"I don't want to pretend this never happened Jen, but I also need you to know how sorry I am for freaking out the other night" I heard the slight sigh that came out at the end "Emily, what made you freak out?" I asked though I already knew what had freaked her out. I watched her for a moment and I knew she was finding the answer hard to find she seemed to be intently working out how to put it into words. Though it also makes me want to take, pity on her and tell her to forget about it. Nevertheless, I need to know.

"Please don't think I didn't want to Jen I did so badly," she looks as though she is ashamed and I wish I knew why. "I shouldn't have thought like I did but believe me when I say I didn't mean to." Again, she paused as I tried to work out where this was leading. "You asked me to make love to you, after just finding out I saved your life" I watched as she closed her eyes.

I let the silence settle around us for a moment before I moved closer cupping her chin, "Emily, for someone so smart and intelligent, you really can be stupid" I gave her a pointed look as she blushed slightly. I could not help a small smile spread on my lips as I spoke again. "Did you never get the hint when I flirt with you" she looked away slightly but I heard what she whispered. "Well it wasn't in your mind, now tell me something" I said as I look straight into her eyes, "What do you want, do you want us to" she cut me off her lips crashing against mine a moan escaped me, but she swallowed it as she asked for entry to my mouth.

"Jennifer" Emily husked as the kiss broke, JJ smiled softly her eyes searching the deep chocolate orbs in front of her that seemed to be raw with emotions and feelings. Emily looked into bright swirling blue eyes that held an underlining passion; JJ gently ran her fingers against Emily jaw line as she spoke "Yes Em?" Emily swallowed hard, her body emanating a heat deep inside which she had not felt for a long time.

Emily could not seem to find the words again so instead she thought it would be far easier to show her with a deep passionate kiss. Emily's tongue ran along JJ's bottom lip asking for entry, which JJ allowed all too willingly. Their tongues ran alongside one another deepening the kiss, only breaking when the need for air became an issues, JJ looked in too deep brown eyes which had darken with desire. Emily looked back into blue eyes, which seemed brighter than ever they were filled with a need and want, which Emily knew, and right now Emily wanted to receive.

Emily guided her up the hallway into her bedroom, she turned slowly closing the door before looking intently into deep swirling blue eyes for any sign of hesitation, and JJ gave a soft smile as she wrapped her arms around the strong firm body.

She brought one hand away from her lower back bringing it up to her cheek gently running her finger along it before pulling JJ into a soft kiss. She ran her fingers softly down her neck as she deepened the kiss, JJ brought her hand up to hers as Emily broke the kiss to look in her eyes as she spoke "Allow me please" the request was so soft and filled with so much love JJ could only nodded her reply.

"I want to take this slowly" there was a playful and loving undertone in Emily's voice as the words were husked out so softly, JJ swallowed as Emily peppered soft kisses up along her jaw line, pulling her closer as she made her way down her neck, listening to each soft moan that came from JJ.

Gently she guided her back towards the bed as her fingers trailed over the buttons of her blouse. Emily trailed kisses along her collarbone as her fingers slowly started to undo the first button with each movement with each button revealing more skin she worshipped the area though she stayed away from her breasts, she wanted to leave those for now.

JJ moaned softly with each kiss letting out a soft gasp when Emily found a rather sensitive spot, no one had ever taken this much time with her body. The past relationships she had been in would remove her cloths working her just enough that the warm slack heat would settle between her legs to ease their entry. Now her body was humming with each different touch, slowly her blouse fell to the ground.

Emily's fingers trailed over her stomach, she smirked feeling the muscles contract under the tips of her fingers as her nails gently grazed the skin, her fingers gently ran along the outer hem of her pants. Again she held JJ 's eyes in her own, as she went to unbutton and remove both her pants and panties though she wouldn't dream of touching her core yet there was just too much of the beautiful body to explore right now and Emily was going to take her time even if that meant all night long. JJ could not help but run her fingers gently through the brunette's hair causing her to look up for a moment. She smiled lovingly at her as she motion for her to get into bed.

JJ watched in awe as Emily removed her cloths her soft firm breast made JJ lick her lips and Emily couldn't help but smirk as she moved to the other side of the bed to get in her naked body brushed softly against JJ's as she whispered softly into her ear causing her to shiver slightly "you are beautiful" JJ blushed slightly, as Emily's body seemed to mould into hers. Gently she turned in slow movements she gently straddled her lap. As she slowly leaning in to pull, JJ into a deep lovingly kiss, causing JJ to moan.

Running her fingers softly down her side catching the outline of her bra, JJ couldn't help her back arching up towards her, as Emily broke the kiss before peppering kisses along her jawline again, making her way down her neck and lavishing attention on a very sensitive spot on her neck which brought a deep guttural moan from JJ. Instead of kissing down her collarbone, she moved over to her shoulder peppering kisses and running her tongue along the outside of her arm all the way down to her fingers.

Taking each finger into her mouth and gently sucking her teeth gently scraping against her skin before the soft pop came one her mouth reached the tip of her finger, Emily slowly made her way back up her arm on the inside pulling more moans and finding ticklish spots along the way. She repeated the same action on her other arm and on each digit before motion JJ to lean up so she could reveal the full firm breasts that lay beneath the bra.

She softly kissed her way along her chest before taking the very taut nipple between her lips, gently nipping before soothing it with her tongue as she sucked gently against her skin as JJ moaned deeply the sensation caused her to gasp gently against Emily's hair, as she gently played with it her fingers softly scraping her scalp causing Emily to moan against her breast. She repeated the same action on the other nipple as one hand toyed with her other breast.

Slowly she made her way down her torso running her tongue along her stomach Emily could not help but watch in amazement at her muscles contracted underneath her as JJ's back arched towards her one hand still in her hair as the other held the sheets in a death grip. JJ had never felt this before her body so highly aroused and sensitive she could feel herself on the brink and Emily had not been anywhere near her core. Her mind could not even comprehend a coherent thought lost in the throes of her arousal; the moans flowed into the room as she tried to keep herself quite.

Fingers trailed first down the outside of her thighs as Emily kissed over her hips gently sucking in places causing JJ to mummer her name, her hips bucked slightly as nails grazed the inside of her thigh towards her groin causing her to moan deeply and loudly "God Emily" she moaned out. Emily repeated the exact same action she had on her arms on JJ 's legs, as Emily ran her tongue along her instep of her foot JJ's toes curled as an orgasm ripped through her body. Emily smirked as she waited for the shuddered to settle before continuing her ministrations.

"Fuck yes" JJ nearly screamed as Emily's mouth pressed against her pubic bone, silently thankfully she had trimmed the area a few days ago, JJ couldn't help but run her fingers through Emily's hair as she fully settled between her legs she stole a glance up at JJ which in turn caused her to moan against her core, Emily's eyes where nearly black with desire, taking a deep breath JJ's arousal attacked her senses causing her body to shudder in pleasure, gently she ran her tongue along the outside of her folds causing JJ to whimper slightly.

As soon as Emily dipped her tongue into the moist folds gently dipping into the entrance of her core, another orgasm ripped through her body, it was so powerful more powerful than anything she had ever felt her hips bucked uncontrollably against Emily causing her to place her hand on her hips to still her.

Emily settles back down between her legs as her tongue ran over her clit causing JJ to scream her name at the tail end of a deep moan. Her fingers toyed between her folds taking in the juices and essence that was solely JJ the scent was intoxicating to her. Emily had not noticed how close she was to her own climax as it ripped through her body causing her to moan deeply against JJ's core, sending vibrations deep within her body.

She sucked gently before nipping against her clit as her tongue soothed it straight away, the different feelings JJ was experiencing were like none she had ever felt, as she felt another orgasm building deep inside her.

The tears seeped from her eyes as Emily gently placed a finger inside side her rocking it lovingly against her before adding another keeping her movement slow as she trailed kisses back up her body as she moved so her own centre was rubbing against her thigh JJ could feel the wetness on her skin causing her to moan out Emily's name as soft words attacked her ears "Open your eyes for me baby" Emily whispered "I want to see you."

JJ struggled to open her eyes but when she did, she looked in to deeply loving eyes as the words fell from her lips "I love you" her voice filled with so much emotion that pushed Emily over the edge, before pushing JJ into another orgasm.

Emily slowly extracted her body off the top of JJ once the wave of climax had subsided pulling JJ into a loving kiss, JJ tasted herself on Emily's lips, as she was unable to hold in the moan as the brunette pulled away so she was able to wrap her arms around her pulling her close. JJ's head rested against Emily's chest as her fingers ran against her naked skin. Emily placed a soft kiss on her forehead as she whispered "I love you too Jennifer. I loved you from the second I laid eyes on you"


End file.
